You Are My Home
by Disneydoll0424
Summary: Now that Voyager is home what will happen to Seven and the Doctor COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended  
  
Seven of Nine and The Doctor, together they were two of the happiest crewmen on Voyager, apart they were the most miserable. The trouble was neither of them realized the others feelings. Without realizing their mutual attractions for each other, both had given up hope that either one of them could return the others feelings. The trouble was both were still growing as individuals trying to become more than the sum of their parts, literally. They were both too paralyzed by a fear of rejection to dare to hope the other cared.  
  
For the Doctor the realization of his feelings for Seven had come on quite suddenly. He could recall the exact second it had happened. Lieutenant Chapman had just left the holodeck and Seven had been quite upset over the failure of her first date. Knowing he had to get her confidence back up the Doctor had decided to teach her to dance. As the music played he drew her closer and closer in his arms until they were dancing cheek to cheek. When the song ended he kept holding her afraid to let the moment die. At that moment he knew he wanted to hold her forever.  
  
It took Seven a while longer to identify what the doctor had known instantly. Being unaccustomed to human emotions she hadn't known what signs to look for. As time past after their first dance the doctor occupied more of her thoughts. She found herself wanting to spend more time with him. She even found his ramblings interesting. Then one day, the doctor took her to a special holo-program of earth designed especially for her. He had researched and found out where her family had lived before they left earth in search of the Borg and made a holographic representation of their town. She hadn't been able to express to him how special he had made her feel. She knew then that her feelings for the doctor were far more special than a simple friendship. She began searching for signs that he felt the same way, but she didn't know what to look for and he didn't know what to show.  
  
  
  
"I must say I enjoyed myself immensely last night." The Doctor glanced over at Seven indicating to her he wanted a response.  
  
"Mr. Neelix's Talent Night's certainly are a big hit with the crew." She responded succinctly.  
  
"I was referring to our duet." He smiled recalling the memory of the past evening.  
  
"The crew seemed to enjoy it," she stated blankly.  
  
The Doctor was determined to get a smile out of her. "They enjoyed you. Several crewmen remarked to me how they hadn't realized you had such a lovely voice." He waited for a response, getting none he continued. "We'll have to start working on our next duet. I was thinking a piece from earth from a musical entitled."  
  
"I do not believe I will have time to learn another piece in time for the next talent night. The Captain has given me a new assignment that will require me to spend most of my time in the astrometrics lab." Seven avoided eye contact with the doctor. During the past few months she had gotten very good at controlling her feelings in front of him.  
  
The Doctor smiled trying to hide his disappointment. "Perhaps another time."  
  
"Perhaps. I must go."  
  
"OK, I'll see you later. If you're not too busy maybe we can meet for dinner tomorrow, Holodeck 2 1900 hours."  
  
"Agreed," she gave him a nod and exited sickbay.  
  
He watched her walk from the room and as soon as the door closed behind her he let out a long sigh. Tom had been in the lab watching the two of them with great interest. When Seven left he walked out of the lab. "She's never gonna be yours if you don't tell her Doc."  
  
"Mr. Paris are you finished with that experiment I asked you to analyze." He asked ignoring him.  
  
"You can change the subject all you want, it won't change the fact that she has no idea what you're feeling. You have to give her some hints, let her wonder."  
  
"How do I do that without scaring her," he asked deciding it was futile to try and ignore Tom.  
  
Tom grinned glad that he finally had the Doc's attention. "First things first, you have to stop this whole mentor/student relationship you have going. Trying to help her find Mr. Right is sending the wrong signals."  
  
"She has already said there are no compatible mates on board for her. Those were her exact words."  
  
"I know, but she probably never thought you were an option for her. You can't give up before you begin, here's what you have to do." For the next hour Tom attempted to instruct the Doctor in the subtle art of seduction. By the end of their session the Doctor's head was swimming, but he was eager to try his newfound skills out on Seven.  
  
He didn't have to wait long to begin. The next day Seven came in holding her left arm. He saw her from his office and rushed to her concerned. "What happened?"  
  
"I was damaged in engineering."  
  
He ran his medical tricorder, the one she had given him, over her wrist. "Don't tell me you and Belanna have finally come to blows."  
  
"No."  
  
He waited. "Aren't you going to tell me how this happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Seven."  
  
She sighed, "I was distracted and I fell."  
  
"Distracted? By what?" He glanced at her face and observed her blush noticeably at the question.  
  
"I'd rather not say." She said her blush deepening. The truth was, once again her mind had been on him. She was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on her work; he consumed her thoughts.  
  
Watching her carefully for the right opportunity, he took a deep breath and decided it was either now or never. Lesson 1 in the art of seduction, lingering glances. He stared intently at her with what he hoped were the smoldering eyes Tom had spoken of.  
  
"Doctor is everything Ok?"  
  
Time for lesson 2: Seductive tones. "Everything's fine Seven." He said in a low tone.  
  
He was acting very strangely to her, she hoped he wasn't having a program malfunction. She gave him an odd look. 'God, this isn't working. Better move on to lesson 3, soft touches. He reached for her damaged hand passing his regenerator over it. When he finished he allowed his hand to remain and ran one of his fingers across it. "Is that better?" he asked his voice still low. Seven shivered slightly at his touch and then pulled away abruptly.  
  
"I am feeling much better Doctor. Thank you for your assistance." She started to leave but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait Seven." He knew he had made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He felt foolish and embarrassed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making you uncomfortable. It was not my intention." His face was crestfallen.  
  
"What was your intention," she asked.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." 'Damn Tom and his bright ideas' He put down his tricorder and headed for his office, but was stopped this time by Seven.  
  
"Tell me, please." She said in a soft voice, a voice he hadn't heard from her in a long time. Usually her voice was strong and often abrupt. He noticed the only time she ever varied her tone was when she was feeling particularly vulnerable. 'I have to kiss her,' he thought. 'If I don't do it now I never will.' He reached for her and brought his lips to hers. Kissing her lightly at first, astonished at how soft her lips were, then pressing harder hungry for something he had been denying himself for so long. Seven immediately relaxed in his embrace. She too had played this moment over in her head and found reality much better than anything she had dreamt. With a sigh they separated.  
  
"Forgive me." He said releasing his grip on her.  
  
"There is no need for me to forgive anything." She said smiling shyly.  
  
"Really," he asked grinning like an adolescent.  
  
The doors to sickbay swished open startling them both and Tom strolled in. "Morning Doc, Seven."  
  
Immediately Seven regained her stiff posture and the slight smile on her lips vanished. "Thank you for your assistance Doctor," she said before leaving sickbay quickly.  
  
He watched her leave smiling to himself; this conversation was definitely not over. He turned to return to his work eager for their next encounter.  
  
The Captain was in the middle of her third cup of coffee when Seven walked into her ready room. She had become quite accustomed to Seven's lack of decorum and merely glanced up at her.  
  
"Captain, I must speak with you."  
  
"What is it Seven?"  
  
"I require the advice of a woman."  
  
"Oh," she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yes," she paused not exactly sure where to begin. 'Maybe I've been too impulsive coming to the captain about this issue' she thought. "If you're busy however."  
  
"No Seven I'm not busy. Have a seat." She waved a hand to the coach and taking her coffee in hand sat next to her. "What's on your mind."  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"The Doctor?" Janeway repeated confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Janeway waited and sighed, sometimes talking to Seven was like pulling teeth. "What about the Doctor?"  
  
"I wish to know if I should begin a romantic relationship with him." She said bluntly.  
  
If there had been coffee in her mouth she would have spit it out. Instead she stood then decided that it would be much wiser to sit for this conversation. "The Doctor? A romantic relationship with the Doctor. well. I um." She really didn't know where to begin to advise her.  
  
Seven watched curiously as the captain lost her normally calm composure. "Then you don't believe it would be wise for me to pursue a relationship with him. Thank you captain." Seven stood to leave disappointed.  
  
"Seven wait. I didn't say that. You just took me a little by surprise. I know the two of you have been spending a lot of time together, but I hadn't realized your relationship had taken a turn for the romantic. When did you start thinking of the Doctor romantically?"  
  
"I find myself preoccupied by thoughts of him, but I was unsure of his feelings until this morning when he kissed me in sickbay."  
  
"I see." The Captain said trying to cover her surprise.  
  
"I am uncertain as to how to proceed. If I were feeling this way about another individual I would consult the Doctor, but."  
  
"Seven, he is the best person to discuss this with. I know it isn't easy, but I have always found it easiest to be completely open and honest in these situations."  
  
"I see. Thank you for your advice Captain."  
  
The Captain watched as Seven walked from the ready room. 'I hope they know what they're doing' she thought.   
  
For the rest of the day Seven debated going to the Doctor and each time fear kept her from him. Finally she decided she would feel more levelheaded after she regenerated. She stepped into her alcove, "Computer begin regeneration cycle."  
  
Several hours later the Doctor walked into Cargo Bay two. He had been eager to see her all day as well, but was kept in sickbay by a sudden outbreak of Likarian flu that had infected half of Deck Six. He had his hands full with nausea victims. If he had been human he would have been too exhausted to speak with Seven, fortunately he was not and the idea of seeing her had him almost giddy with excitement.  
  
He expected her to be working. He usually had to fight with her about regenerating enough. A couple of times he had even had to pull rank and order her to regenerate, so he was quite surprised when he walked into the Cargo Bay and saw her in her alcove. He paused at the doorway before entering content to watch her. He approached the alcove completely in awe of her. She looked so lovely standing there so peacefully, so unreserved.  
  
He watched her for several minutes before deciding he better leave, as he turned to walk away he heard a small sound escape her lips. When he turned back the peacefulness that had once covered her face had vanished. Instead her forehead was wrinkled and her eyelids squeezed tight. He walked closer to observe her more intently. 'She must be having a dream, a nightmare by the looks of it' he thought. Again another moan escaped her lips. "Seven," he said softly, not really sure if he should wake her. Her breath was becoming ragged and her head turned from side to side. "Seven," he repeated this time more loudly. Her eyes flew open wide and she practically flew out of her alcove catching herself before she fell on the hard floor. Still not quite awake and disoriented her eyes scanned the Cargo Bay.  
  
"Doctor, what are you doing here?" She asked regaining her composure as she stood to her full height.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I came to speak with you, but you were regenerating. I was about to leave but you seemed in distress."  
  
"I am fine now thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It was merely a nightmare. I have grown accustomed to them."  
  
"Accustomed to them? Do you often have nightmares?" He asked worried.  
  
"Only every other night or so. I have researched the phenomenon and found this happens to most humanoid species. It is nothing to be concerned about." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Seven, most humanoids don't experience nightmares every other night."  
  
Her face clouded with worry for a moment, "Do you believe there is something physically wrong with me?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that, but why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares. I have never experienced one myself, but am told they are quite disconcerting."  
  
"I didn't wish you to think me weak," she responded honestly.  
  
"I would never think you weak." The conversation paused awkwardly before the doctor continued. "I better get back to sickbay."  
  
"I thought you wanted to speak with me about something."  
  
"I did, but it can wait until morning."  
  
"I have no desire to return to my alcove immediately. Please stay."  
  
He knew she was apprehensive about being alone, but she would never say this even to him. The nightmare must have been pretty bad. "I'd love to stay with you." He looked around wanting to sit, but quickly noticed the lack of any kind of furniture. "This place certainly doesn't have comfort in mind."  
  
"It is efficient."  
  
"I suppose," he decided to sit on the floor with his back to the wall. He patted the space next to him. She joined him varying her position several times before becoming comfortable. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. "Seven I."  
  
"Doctor." They spoke simultaneously. "Go ahead," she said after a pause.  
  
"About this morning."  
  
"Our kiss."  
  
"Yes, our kiss. I just wanted you to know that it was wrong of me to take such a liberty with you. It will not happen again."  
  
"Oh," she turned her head away from him hiding her deep disappointment.  
  
"Unless."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Unless of course you'd like me to kiss you again." The Doctors eyes were full of hope.  
  
"I believe I would." She said turning her whole body to face his. She sat very still allowing him to take control of the moment. Slowly he brought his hand to her face and with the back of his fingers caressed her cheek softly. She shivered slightly at his touch and then he placed his other hand behind her ear and brought her face closer to his. Slowly he brought his lips down on hers and kissed her lightly. Her name was on his lips as he pressed her lips more firmly. They remained locked for several seconds enjoying the feel of one another's mouth against their own. Separating Seven sighed deeply. "Do you wish to pursue a relationship with me?"  
  
"Very much." He said kissing her again.  
  
"Does this mean we're a couple?"  
  
"I hope so," he said smiling.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head against his shoulder content to be in his arms. "I am unsure how to proceed from here. I have not had any experience with being in a couple."  
  
His smile grew wider. "I'm afraid I don't have a great deal of experience either."  
  
"But you have been with other women."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Only two."  
  
She hesitated before beginning again. "You were physical with these women?"  
  
The doctor cleared his throat not really sure if she had meant it as a statement or a question, "Yes I was intimate with them. Does this bother you?"  
  
"No. Do you wish us to have an intimate relationship."  
  
'God yes' he thought to himself. In truth he couldn't wait to feel her body against his own and make love to her. "The choice of becoming intimate with another person is very special Seven. It is not an obligation in a relationship and it is not a step any couple should take lightly."  
  
"I see," she said letting the subject drop.  
  
"Would you like to try regenerating again." He asked after a pause. She nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet. "I'll stay until you're asleep."  
  
"Good night Doctor."  
  
"Good night Seven."  
  
The next several weeks were some of the happiest of their lives. Each day they worked through their shifts thinking of each other and each evening they spent in the Cargo Bay talking to all hours of the night. The Doctor looked forward to the evenings with great anticipation. Seven was reluctant to display any sort of public affection; she wanted to keep their relationship private for the time being. She would not even allow him to hold her hand in public. The only time he was able to touch her was at night. Often she would work quietly while he rambled about the crew's state of health or some interesting piece of gossip Tom had passed along. She enjoyed hearing him talk; the sound of his voice relaxed her.  
  
Only a select few in the crew were aware of the specific nature of their relationship, but everyone could see a change in them and of course they speculated. In the messhall they said the Doctor could be heard singing constantly in sickbay and on the bridge one crewman said he had observed Seven smiling to herself while she worked. The overall feeling of the crew was that it was about time their resident loners found happiness.  
  
Late one night Seven quietly slipped into sickbay after the Doctor had deactivated himself. It was not the first time she had done this. Several times after some especially frightening nightmares she had made her way into sickbay and fell asleep in the Doctor's office, but she was always careful to leave before anyone discovered her. Somehow being where she knew he could be activated comforted her immensely. This night however, the Doctor had set his re-activation sequence for early in the morning. He had wanted to get some work done before sickbay got busy. When he materialized in sickbay he immediately noticed the sleeping form in his chair. He walked to her tapping her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and then widened when she realized she had been caught. "Seven are you Ok?"  
  
She nodded her head embarrassed she had been caught.  
  
"Was it another nightmare?" Again she nodded. "Seven this is beginning to worry me. Have they gotten so bad you can't regenerate."  
  
"This is not the first time I've slept in sickbay." She confessed.  
  
"Do you come often."  
  
"No, only a few times."  
  
'You should have activated me."  
  
"I didn't want you to know."  
  
"Seven part of being in a relationship is learning to trust the person you're with. If you're in pain I want you to tell me, to trust me." He reached for her hands and pulled her from the chair. "Why don't you sleep in one of the bio-beds until morning." She looked around uncertain. "Don't worry, I'll wake you before Tom's shift begins. No one will know you were here."  
  
She laid down on the bio-bed trying to get comfortable. The Doctor walked toward his office but was stopped by her, "Talk to me." She said softly. The doctor rejoined her pulling a chair next to the bio-bed.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Tell me why you started singing."  
  
"Ok." He paused trying to decide where to start. "I guess I started singing a few months after I was activated. The first few months of my activation were really hard. I never told anyone this, but I was incredibly intimidated with the idea of being a full time doctor. I wasn't sure if my programming was up to it. Most of the crew treated me just that way too, like I was a simple computer program and back then I guess I was. Anyway, the only person who treated me with respect and feeling was Kes; she was my first assistant. Kes encouraged me to explore my own humanity."  
  
"The way you encourage me." Seven interrupted.  
  
"Yes I suppose so." He said thoughtfully. "She was my only advocate for a while. Eventually the crew came around, but it took time. Often I felt frustrated by the situation I was in. When Voyager was first stranded in the Delta Quadrant it felt like we were constantly battling alien species intent on blowing us to bits. Sickbay was always busy. It was quite frustrating at times. Kes suggested I take a hobby that would take my mind off work, so that's when I started singing. I was never comfortable expressing my feelings in front of the crew, singing allowed me to express all the feelings I couldn't express during the day. That was one of the reasons I suggested the activity to you. You remind me a lot of the way I used to be."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
He smiled down at her watching her nod off. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." Her breathing had become regular and he knew she had finally fallen asleep. Quietly he stood and went into his office to work, keeping a careful eye on his sleeping angel.   
  
The bridge was abuzz the next day. People rushed from engineering to the bridge and back at a frantic pace, but most of the crew was unsure of what was going on. Several times the Doctor almost called Seven to find out what was going on, but he controlled his curiosity. He knew as soon as she could get away she would tell him what was happening.  
  
"All senior officers report to the conference room." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and grabbed his mobile emitter. 'Finally' he thought, 'I'll find out what's going on.'  
  
The room was silent as a stone when everyone had arrived, Seven caught the Doctor's eye and they shared a private smile.  
  
"As most of you already know," the Captain began, "early this morning long range sensors detected neutrino emissions 100 light years away. Upon further investigation we've been able to determine the cause of these emissions is a wormhole." She paused and gauged the response of her officers, most took the news in quiet contemplation. This hadn't been the first wormhole to work the crew into a frenzy and some even speculated to themselves it wouldn't be the last. "Seven and I have been in astrometrics conducting scans all night and we have determined that there is a 70% chance that the wormhole does indeed lead to the Alpha Quadrant." She paused dramatically allowing for the information to seep into her senior staff. "I know we've had disappointments before, which is why we kept this a secret, but news this big won't keep on a ship this small, besides we need everybody to accomplish what I hope will be our final mission in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Chakotay stood beside Kathryn and put his hand on her shoulder smiling. "Now that we've all got our pep talk let's start working. It will take approximately 19 days to reach the wormhole. The PADD in front of each of you contains your assignments for the next couple of weeks. As of right now, all other assignments are suspended. Our only goal right now is to be 100% sure this wormhole is the real thing and then to get through that wormhole with the ship intact and all hands accounted for. We have a lot to do so let's get started.  
  
The quietness of the meeting came to an abrupt end as everyone scrambled out of the room to their respective departments eager to spread the word and begin preparing the ships. Finally the only two people left in the room were Seven and the Doctor.  
  
"Can you believe this," he asked shocked.  
  
"The crew is very resourceful I knew this day would come."  
  
"How do you feel about returning to earth."  
  
"I would not be truthful if I said I didn't have some apprehension."  
  
He pulled her in his arms in a warm embrace, "me too."  
  
She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. "What will become of us?"  
  
"I wish I knew," he said sighing. "I don't doubt Captain Janeway will do everything she can for us, but I just don't know what to expect."  
  
"I have always expected to be studied if we ever returned to earth and I had accepted this as my fate, but now the idea of being separated from you is almost unbearable." She gripped him a little tighter and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What," he asked softly.  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
"Oh Seven," the Doctor beamed and began planting kisses all over her face. "I love you too. I won't let anything happen to you ever. Oh God I love you."  
  
She smiled and returned his kisses.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and pulled her away from him. "Seven, I know how we'll be able to stay together forever. Marry me."  
  
"Marry you?"  
  
"Yes, don't you see, together we'll be safe. I can protect you and we'll never have to be apart."  
  
"Doctor, we have only been in a relationship for a short time."  
  
"What does it matter, Seven I've loved you for so much longer. Yes our romantic relationship has only just begun, but our friendship hasn't. Having you in my life has kept me sane all these years and knowing that you love me just makes me feel alive. I know it's soon, but I've known since our first dance that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way if you'll let me."  
  
Seven's eyes were wet with unshed tears and she clung to him whispering yes in his ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come," Captain Janeway said toward the door to her ready room. The Doctor strode in and waited for her to put her PADD down. "I hope this is important Doctor, I'm extremely busy." With only 13 days left until they reached the wormhole the Captain was becoming increasingly stressed.  
  
"I can assure you it is Captain," The Doctor said seriously.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Captain I need several more replicator rations."  
  
"Replicator rations? That's what's so important."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"Do you require more supplies in sickbay?"  
  
"No, this is a personal request."  
  
"May I ask what you need them for?" Her curiosity peaked.  
  
"I need to replicate a ring." He paused.  
  
"A ring?"  
  
"Yes, an engagement ring for Seven."  
  
The Captain stared at him in dumb shock. She was utterly speechless. "You're going to ask Seven to marry you?"  
  
"No, I already have and she's accepted."  
  
"I see." The Captain said slowly. "Doctor I wish you had come to me first."  
  
"I was not aware it was ship's policy to ask the Captain permission before proposing to the woman you love. Besides," he smiled, "it was somewhat spontaneous."  
  
She sighed, "It's not a policy Doctor, but I think the two of you are a special case."  
  
His jaw hardened and he braced himself for a fight he honestly didn't think he would have to fight. "Your hesitation is because I'm a hologram right."  
  
"Doctor it would be absurd for us to ignore that fact. I'm surprised you and Seven hadn't thought of it yet."  
  
"We had discussed the fact that back in the alpha quadrant we would encounter some prejudice, but I never would have expected it here."  
  
"Doctor please sit down." She pointed to her couch and he sat stiffly. "First understand that I care a great deal about you and Seven and I'm delighted that you've found happiness with each other. I just can't help but feel like your engagement came on rather suddenly. My understanding is that you've only been dating a couple of months."  
  
"Captain."  
  
"No, let me finish. You're right, I normally would not require permission for an engagement, but to my knowledge no hologram has ever proposed marriage."  
  
"So then your answer is no."  
  
"I didn't say that I just want you to understand that even if I allow the two of you to marry, there is no telling what will happen when we return to the alpha quadrant."  
  
"Captain we realize that our marriage may not be accepted by everyone in Starfleet, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to us is that we love each other and that the people we love honor and accept us for who we are, not what we are. Please captain I love her so much and without her I can't even begin to see my future. Please don't end this before it begins."  
  
The Captain had tears in her eyes as the Doctor spoke these impassioned words. "Permission granted."  
  
The Doctor was so overjoyed he nearly hugged her. "Thank you Captain, and we hope you will honor us by performing the ceremony."  
  
"It is I who would be honored Doctor."  
  
"Excuse me Captain, I have an engagement ring to pick out."  
  
"Of course Doctor."  
  
He practically ran out of her ready room eager to find the perfect ring for the most amazing woman he had ever known.  
  
"Seven, can you pass me that isolinear scanner." Belanna Torres called from her workstation. "Seven? Hellooo, are you there Seven?"  
  
Seven's head jerked up roused from her daydream. She searched for the scanner dropping it once before handing it off to Belanna.  
  
"What is your problem lately," Belanna asked slightly annoyed. She was always slightly annoyed with Seven. "You've been staring into space all day."  
  
Seven sighed annoyed with herself. "I apologize, I will try to be more productive."  
  
Instantly Belanna felt bad for yelling at her. She had expected a cold response not an apology. She couldn't remember the last time the borg queen had apologized for anything. "Don't worry about it, I guess I'm just anxious about this wormhole business. Chakotay wants a report on the status of the warp engines by 1900 hours and I know he only wants to hear good things."  
  
Seven nodded and returned to her screen. "May I ask you a personal question Lieutenant?"  
  
Belanna looked up wearily. She never liked when Seven began a conversation that way, or anyone else for that matter. "You can ask but I'm not promising I'll answer."  
  
Nodding slightly she proceeded. "Are you apprehensive about returning to the alpha quadrant?"   
  
"Oh," she said surprised at the question. "I would be lying if I said I was completely comfortable with the idea of finally being home, but I think most of the crew feels that way. We've all had this common goal all these years and it's scary to think our journey is finally over. Not to mention what might be waiting for some of us when we get there."  
  
"Do you fear imprisonment?"  
  
"It's not something I like to think about, but I know it's a possibility. I have confidence in Captain Janeway though. I know she'll fight for all of us." She paused before continuing. "Are you worried about returning Seven?"  
  
"Worry is irrelevant."  
  
"Right." Belanna rolled her eyes slightly. "Regardless of whether or not it's relevant Seven, you are human and you can feel uneasiness about this."  
  
"I did experience a certain level of discomfort when Captain Janeway and I received the sensor data confirming that the wormhole led to the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
"Are you worried about how people home will react to you?"  
  
"No, that is something I have grown accustomed to."  
  
"Then why all the questions Seven?"  
  
She paused not sure if she should reveal her true worries to the engineer. "I have been concerned with the Doctor." She blurted out.  
  
Belanna smiled knowingly. Being involved with the ship's answer to a society columnist had its perks. Tom had updated her almost daily about the progress of Seven and the Doctor's relationship. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. I have no doubt that Captain Janeway will fight for him if the need arises. You know Seven I used to think the Federation was full of power hungry beauracrats intent on putting their own goals before the good of the people. I left Starfleet academy pretty jaded, but serving all these years with people who have devoted their lives for Starfleet and the Federation makes you gain a new perspective. There are always going to be people more interested in their own goals than the well being of everyone else. But we're a family on Voyager and if we have to we'll fight for each other." Belanna walked over to Seven and in an uncharacteristic act of friendship placed her hand on her shoulder. "That includes you and the Doctor."  
  
Seven looked up in surprise, but smiled gratefully. "If you'll excuse me I have someone I need to speak with." She walked to the door before glancing back and murmuring "Thank you Belanna" then she quickly left the room. In sickbay the Doctor triumphantly held up a small ring. "It's a beauty Doc." Tom observed.  
  
"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course she will. You've already gotten her to say yes what's left to worry about." Tom was still amazed by the fact that Seven was actually going to marry the Doc. Who would have ever thought it would happen. "Have the two of you set a date for the big day."  
  
"Actually I only just informed the Captain of our engagement this afternoon."  
  
Tom let out a low whistle, "How'd she take it?"  
  
"Great," the Doctor lied. "She couldn't be happier for us." Well at least that part was true, he hoped. Truthfully, the Doctor didn't want anyone to know that the Captain had had concerns about their union. He didn't want it to get back to Seven, it would only upset her. As if on queue the door to sickbay opened and Seven strolled in. The Doctor had to act quickly to get the ring out of sight. "Hello Seven."  
  
"Doctor, Tom." She acknowledged formally.  
  
"Congratulations Seven," Tom said. "I'm really happy for the two of you."  
  
She glanced at the Doctor, "I was not aware that we were informing the crew of our engagement yet."  
  
The Doctor smiled at her. "They'll have to find out sooner or later Seven. Besides I want to shout the news out over the comm system."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to speak with you, but if you're busy it can wait."  
  
"I'll leave." Tom volunteered. "I have to input the new sensor data we just received from the wormhole into the conn anyway. Looks like my days as this ship's field medic are numbered. I know the Doc is probably ecstatic."  
  
"I wouldn't say ecstatic." The Doc smiled slyly.  
  
"I'll see you later." Tom laughed leaving sickbay.  
  
"So what's brought you to sickbay Seven," the Doctor asked when Tom had left. "Not that you need any excuse."  
  
"I just wanted to be alone with you."  
  
The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I'll say it again. I love you Seven." He kissed her gently on the end of her nose and then led her to his office. "I have something I wanted to give to you. Sit." She did and he opened his hand. In his palm she saw a small ring. It was a thin band of white gold with delicate etchings and a small diamond in the center. "Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly. "Thank you."  
  
He cupped her face with his hand. "You're welcome. I couldn't let my bride to be go without an engagement ring."  
  
"No, not just for the ring, for everything. I have never felt so loved and accepted." She reached for him and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."  
  
"I. love you. too." He responded between kisses. "I don't think I've ever wanted my own quarters more." He laughed. "You know," he began thoughtfully. "There are a lot of things we haven't discussed. The engagement was kind of sudden."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We really need to talk about a few things before we get married."  
  
"I know." She said again.  
  
"There have been a few things on my mind that are really nagging at me." He paused uncomfortably not quite sure where to begin.  
  
"There's nothing you couldn't tell me," she said trying to reassure him. "I'm sure whatever you're worried about is nothing."  
  
"No Seven, there are a few things I don't think you've fully thought out. Things you'd have to give up by marrying me. I guess what I'm afraid of is once I bring them up you won't want to go through with the marriage."  
  
She shook her head vehemently. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind. Nothing, I swear."  
  
"No, don't swear. I want you to really think about what I'm going to say before you answer." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You realize if you marry me you will never be a mother. We will never be able to have a child." She started to speak, but he cut her off. "Before you answer I want you to think about this. Right now a child is the last thing on your mind, but you're still young. One day you might regret being tied down to a person who will never be able to give you a child.  
  
She held both of his hands in hers when she responded. "I won't say I haven't thought about having children, because the truth is I have, but when I compare the idea of having a child to being loved by you everyday for the rest of my life there's no question." He started to speak, but this time she cut him off. "Doctor, if having a child is something that we both want, then it will happen. There are other ways of becoming a parent besides the natural ways."  
  
"That's not the only thing Seven, we haven't discussed this yet, but it has to be said. Seven I am a computer program. A simulation, albeit a pretty sophisticated simulation, but when it comes down to it I depend on technology to exist. On Voyager it's Ok. The crew respects me as a person, but when we get to Earth who knows what will happen. I need to know you understand that some people will not approve of a hologram being married to a human."  
  
She grabbed him in a fierce hug. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters. I love you and that's the end of it. I want to marry you, to be your wife and spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I am right now."  
  
Surprised by her sudden and uncharacteristic display of emotions tears came to his eyes and he returned her hug. "I guess my last question is when do you want to have the ceremony.  
  
She smiled but then turned serious. "We have to get married right away." She said adamantly. "Before we reach the wormhole. I don't even want to wait another day. Captain Janeway can marry us now."  
  
"Are you sure? We don't even have our own quarters on Voyager. I don't know about you, but the Cargo Bay isn't exactly my idea of a honeymoon suite."  
  
"All of that is irrelevant. We have to be married before we enter the wormhole." Her anxiety was beginning to peak at the idea he might actually refuse her.  
  
He sensed she was becoming agitated so he quickly agreed. "Whatever makes you happy darling." She looked at him peculiarly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"That is the first time you ever called me that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The first time you called me darling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think I like it."  
  
"I like saying it." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Chakotay, I'm sure you've heard the news." The Captain and Commander were sitting in her quarters eating a small meal while reviewing department status reports. With less than two weeks left until they reached the wormhole they had found themselves increasingly busy and increasingly stressed. Chakotay had suggested working in a more relaxed atmosphere.  
  
"The news? Which news?"  
  
"The news about Seven and the Doctor's engagement."  
  
"Oh that news." Chakotay sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Amazing isn't it."  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled.  
  
"Kathryn what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "Tuvok came to me this morning. He brought up a few issues I was pushing off dealing with."  
  
"Issues about Seven and the Doctor?"  
  
"Not only them Chakotay."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "So it begins already. You knew we were going to have to deal with these issues sooner or later."  
  
"I would just as soon not deal with them at all." She said angrily throwing her napkin down and standing up. "In my eyes you're no longer a maquis, you're my first officer and my closest friend. The same goes for all the former maquis. They're our crew, our family. And the Doctor isn't just a hologram, not to me. How am I going to make the Federation understand that?"  
  
Chakotay stood up and put his arms around her. "Not just you Kathryn, you and I together. You can't worry about what the Federation might or might not do. You can't control everything. The crew will be fine no matter what happens. We'll make sure of it."  
  
"Tuvok raised another interesting point this morning." She said parting from him.  
  
"Well he was just full a sunshine wasn't he." Chakotay smirked regaining his seat, glad he had calmed at least one of her worries. "What other bits of sunshine did he lay on you this morning?"  
  
She gave him a look before responding. "He's only being Tuvok. He said a marriage between Seven and the Doctor might not be legal."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him it might not be illegal."  
  
He smiled flashing his dimples at her. "So you've decided to marry them?"  
  
"I never had any intention of saying no. I spoke with Seven yesterday and she is adamant about being married before we reach the wormhole. I think she has the same thoughts Tuvok has. The two of them think a lot alike. Besides after I found out about their engagement I did a little research and found something encouraging."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Years ago, before I was even a Captain I remembered receiving a news brief about this ground breaking legal precedent concerning the android serving aboard the Enterprise."  
  
"You mean Commander Data of the Enterprises."  
  
"Yes. Anyway the brief talked about the fact that Captain Picard had fought and won for his right to self-determination. I think our Doctor will fall under that judgment, making it perfectly acceptable for him to get married."  
  
"It sounds like you've thought of everything, so why aren't you calm."  
  
She looked down at her hands and whispered. "I'm so scared Chakotay." He nodded understanding. "Ever since we found that wormhole I've been so happy. I can finally see light at the end of the tunnel. But at the same time something has been nagging in the back of my mind. The truth is I feel safe here. I'm used to it. When we enter that wormhole everything will change. I just don't know if I can deal with that." For the second time in that night Chakotay went to her and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"I know Kathryn. Don't you think I have the same thoughts? The future is so uncertain, but I promise you I will never leave you. Don't you know that I would go to the ends of the universe to make sure you were happy and safe? I love you Kathryn." Immediately he knew he had said too much. He had intended to comfort her, not bare his soul. He could feel her tense slightly in his arms. She hadn't expected to hear a confession any more than he expected to give her one.  
  
Suddenly the door to her quarters chimed and they jumped apart. "Come." She said trying to calm her breathing.  
  
Seven and the Doctor strode into her quarters hand in hand. "Captain we must speak to you," Seven blurted before she realized the Captain was not alone.  
  
"That is if you have a minute," the Doctor interjected tactfully.  
  
"Of course. We were just finishing dinner. What can I do for the two of you?" The Captain asked.  
  
The Doctor smiled at Seven lovingly before answering, "we would like you to marry us. Tonight."  
  
Commander Chakotay raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, we wish to be married tonight." Seven responded.  
  
"Don't you think this is a bit sudden Seven?" The Captain asked. She had always felt protective of Seven and she had to be sure Seven wasn't making a rash decision.  
  
"I have agreed to marry the Doctor. What is the difference if I marry him tonight or in the future? I am not concerned with the superficialities of all that a traditional human wedding entails."  
  
The Captain smiled. "I guess when you put it that way. There are still a few things we need to perform a wedding. We would need a witness and a ring."  
  
"We would be honored if Commander Chakotay stood as our witness," the Doctor spoke up. "And we already have a ring."  
  
"It would seem you've run out of problems Captain." Commander Chakotay piped up smiling.  
  
"It would seem. Ok you win Seven. Meet us in my ready room in 30 minutes."  
  
"Thank you Captain." She said before leading the Doctor out of her quarters.  
  
As soon as they left Kathryn immediately felt awkward. She wondered what Chakotay had meant when he said he loved her. Surely he must have meant as friends. She loved him also, he was a part of her life. Maybe she was reading too much into this. She had been upset, maybe the words were just a way to bring her comfort. She didn't have time to dwell on the matter immediately though, she had a wedding to perform. "Join me in my ready room Commander?"  
  
"I would be honored Captain?"  
  
The ceremony had been simple, yet beautiful. As Seven and the Doctor spoke vows of love and life long commitment Commander Chakotay could not help but be slightly envious. He was very happy that these two outsiders whose lives were more lonely than not had found true happiness with each other, but he could not help thinking of Kathryn. He wondered what their return to the alpha quadrant would do to their friendship. And he wondered how he could have been so unguarded. For over five years he had been careful not to reveal too much of his heart. He knew even if she returned his feelings there could be nothing between them. She was the Captain and he knew no amount of persuasion would make her abandon that. To let her know of his feelings would only be selfish and he wouldn't do it. He resolved to never again mention what had been said in her quarters. At least not while she was still his Captain.  
  
Seven and the Doctor had been married for two weeks. Each day was very happy for both of them and they were never separated for very long. As a wedding present the Captain had given them their own quarters and it was slowly being filled with gifts from the rest of the crew. Much to Seven's surprise the crew had embraced the first marriage aboard Voyager with great joy. Neelix had of course thrown a lavish party for the two of them and everyone who could make it made an effort to show up and congratulate the newlyweds. The crews enlightened spirits were not completely due to the impromptu wedding, with each passing day they got closer to the wormhole and they were certain that their next big celebration would be their homecoming.  
  
The energy on the bridge was at a fevered pitch as they finally reached the wormhole. "Ensign Kim, prepare to launch a probe into the wormhole." Captain Janeway sat at the edge of her chair in eager anticipation. The probe was only a final safety measurement. Since its discovery and the knowledge of its final destination the crew had been preparing the ship for the journey through the wormhole. They had analyzed sensor data until they had memorized it. No crew had ever been more prepared for a mission than this one at this time.  
  
"Probe launched Captain." After a pause Harry continued. "We're already receiving data."  
  
"Re-route that data to Engineering, Tactical and the Conn. When all departments report ready we'll head in."  
  
The wait was excruciating, but finally Tuvok spoke up, "All departments report ready, Captain."  
  
She took a deep breath before saying, "take us in Tom. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bridge was eerily silent as the ship slowly coasted to the mouth of the wormhole. Captain Janeway exchanged a glance with her first officer. "It's do or die time."  
  
Chakotay grinned at her before settling himself back in his chair. "All hands prepare for entry into the wormhole."  
  
Tom maneuvered the ship towards the wormhole and with a blaze of light the ship entered it. Captain Janeway relaxed the grip she had on her armrests. She had expected the journey through the wormhole to be difficult, but the ship glided through it smoothly and then it was over. With a flash the bridge crew found themselves staring at an open star field.  
  
"What is our current position Mr. Tuvok," Captain Janeway asked breathlessly.  
  
"Sensors indicate we are in the alpha quadrant. Approximately 23 days from Earth at maximum warp."  
  
The Captain stared at the view screen hardly daring to believe it true. "Hail Starfleet, Mr. Tuvok, tell them Voyager is home." Tom was the first to let out a woop. Then everyone on the bridge began cheering and hugging each other. The Captain sat back in her chair taking it all in and in a sudden onslaught of emotion tears began falling silently down her face. Chakotay, who had joined in on the celebration, was the first to notice her. He walked to her and knelt beside her chair.  
  
"Kathryn? Are you Ok?"  
  
She nodded unable to speak.  
  
Realizing the emotions she had bottled up all these years were threatening to overwhelm her in a sudden release he took her hands and said firmly. "It's over Kathryn. You did it. You got your crew home."  
  
Words that were meant to comfort only brought the emotions more forward. She cried, uncaring who witnessed. "It's over," she said. "It's finally over."  
  
The mood of the crew as Voyager slowly coasted towards Earth was at first very jubilant, but as they got closer and closer an eerie calm settled over everyone, no one dared say anything, but all were thinking about the same thing, no one more so than the Captain.  
  
Kathryn's thoughts were almost completely consumed with the fate of her former Maquis crewmen, Seven and the Doctor, and of course, Chakotay. Often she thought about the words he had spoken the night of Seven and the Doctor's marriage. She played them over and over in her head analyzing and trying to interpret their meaning. She was determined to sit and talk seriously with him, but not until they had settled back into their normal lives, whenever that was.  
  
In their new quarters the Doctor and Seven sat quietly at a table each working on a project. "I sent a communiqué to Dr. Zimmerman at Utopia Planetia," the Doctor said.  
  
Seven looked up from her data pad. "In regards to what?"  
  
"Well, he is the closest thing I have to a relative. I would like to meet him. I also wouldn't mind having someone new to brag about my beautiful wife to."  
  
Seven merely raised an eyebrow at him and returned to her data pad.  
  
"Have you heard from any of your relatives from Earth yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
  
"Seven, that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was irrelevant."  
  
"Seven, a connection with your family is hardly irrelevant. Whom did you speak with? What did they have to say?" The Doctor was very excited with the idea of Seven finally having a connection with her past.  
  
"The woman I spoke with was my mother's sister. She presumed my parents and I were dead," she said.  
  
"I'm sure she was delighted to know otherwise. Did you have a pleasant conversation?" He asked.  
  
"We did not," she said putting down her padd and leaving the table. She headed toward their bedroom and the Doctor followed. He found her sitting on the edge of their bed staring out the window at the streaming star field.  
  
He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, immediately she rested against him and his hands encircled her waist. "It's only natural to feel apprehensive about having contact with your family on Earth, but if you."  
  
"I was not apprehensive," she interrupted. The truth was she had been curious about her family, almost excited with the idea of meeting them, but her conversation with her mother's sister had not gone pleasantly. She recalled her earlier conversation for the Doctor.  
  
"Annika, I can't believe it's you." An older woman whose hair was graying at the temples sat smiling on her screen.  
  
"I am no longer called by my human name. My name is Seven of Nine, but you may call me Seven."  
  
"We had no hope you could have possibly survived all this time," her aunt continued seeming to ignore Seven's first comment.  
  
"I have been aboard Voyager for several years now," she said.  
  
"Yes we've heard. My sister was crazy to bring a child with her on such a suicidal mission, poor thing, but that's all the past now. I want to know everything about you."  
  
"There is very little to tell. I am the ships astrometrics officer, my duties are quite extensive, but I enjoy them."  
  
Her aunt smiled, "no Annika, I meant about you personally. Do you have many friends? Are you involved with anyone?"  
  
Seven smiled slightly choosing to ignore the improper use of her name for the moment. "I was recently married."  
  
"Married! How wonderful. Who is he? What's his name?"  
  
"He is the chief medical officer aboard Voyager."  
  
Immediately her aunt's face turned serious. "I'm not sure I understand, we were told that you're medical officer was a hologram and his nurse was the ship's helm officer."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Then you married the pilot?" she asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"No," Seven said.  
  
"Annika, I don't think we're communicating very well, you can't mean that you married the hologram."  
  
"I did."  
  
"How? Annika it isn't even real, it isn't a person, it's a program written into your ships system."  
  
"He," she began heatedly, "is very real to me and the rest of the crew. He is respected as an individual aboard this ship. He is my best friend and we are very happy together."  
  
"It is clear that the years aboard that Borg cube has left your judgment impaired. When you reach Earth we will discuss this further."  
  
"That will not be necessary."  
  
"Annika."  
  
"My name is Seven of Nine," she said ending the communiqué.  
  
The Doctor sighed and held her more tightly. "I'm sorry your first connection with your family was unpleasant. I had hoped you would finally be able to have a family."  
  
She turned slightly in his arms and looked directly into his eyes. "You are the only family I ever wanted or needed."  
  
The Captain sighed happily and sat back in her chair. She had just gotten through a long discussion with her mother and couldn't be happier. Her family was already preparing for her return to their home in Indiana. She had also been given the news that she was an aunt. Her sister, Phoebe, had given birth to a daughter only a couple of months ago. The Captain was practically giddy with the news. They had named her niece Kathryn, after herself.  
  
"Captain, you have another incoming message from Earth." Tuvok's voice rang over the comm system. Kathryn knew it was impossible, but even her Vulcan security officer seemed to be in happy spirits.  
  
"Patch it through to my ready room Mr. Tuvok." In front of her the screen on her computer console blinked and then Admiral Nechayev appeared. "Admiral," Janeway acknowledged.  
  
"Captain, it is good to see you. I understand that you should be arriving at Earth within four days."  
  
"That's correct Admiral. We would have arrived sooner, but some of my crew had family along our route to Earth and we have been joining with them."  
  
"I understand Captain," she said pausing. "None of your crew has disembarked from the ship yet have they?"  
  
Immediately Janeway tensed. "My crew is all accounted for Admiral. Every single one of them is anxious to see Earth again."  
  
Nechayev nodded slightly before continuing. "Since your return I have been in continual meetings regarding the status of several members of your crew. I am transmitting a list of your crew that will need to be debriefed immediately upon their return to Earth. You should be receiving it now."  
  
Janeway hit a few buttons and downloaded the information into a PADD. Quickly she skimmed the list and breathed a little easier. She had feared she would only find Maquis members on this list. In fact, Chakotay and Belanna were the only Maquis on the list. Along with them were Tuvok, Harry and herself. In fact every senior officer was on the list, with the exception of Tom Paris. "May I ask the nature of this debriefing Admiral?"  
  
"I can assure you the debriefings are quite routine. You have been out of touch with the Federation for a long time. We felt these debriefings would be the best way to get everyone caught up with everything."  
  
"I see. Then we'll see you in four days."  
  
"I look forward to it. Nechayev out."  
  
Captain Janeway sat back in her chair. She knew she was missing something. Admiral Nechayev had been very vague and she feared there was more to these debriefings than she was being told. Suddenly she was very uneasy. "Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay here."  
  
She softened her voice, "Chakotay do you have a minute?"  
  
Seven arrived at the quarters she shared with her husband ready for a quiet evening. Voyager had been a bustle of activity and she hadn't had a chance to see him all day. Since their marriage they hadn't been separated for more than eight hours. Having never known this kind of intimacy and closeness with anyone, she was surprised with how completely it consumed her. She was content. She arrived at their quarters, but found them locked. 'Odd,' she thought, but she entered her command codes and entered. What greeted her was not the warm smile of her husband, but the cold stare of several men in red Starfleet uniforms. They eyed Seven, but said nothing. Seven's eyes darted to one of the men who was holding the Doctor's mobile emitter in his hand. "What are you doing," she demanded, but she received no reply. Rushing forward to retrieve the emitter, she was grabbed forcefully and held back. Struggling to free herself she watched in horror as one of the men placed the emitter on a table pulled out his phaser and fired. "No," she cried. Finally they spoke. "Did you really believe we would allow this technology to fall into the hands of the Borg?"  
  
"Regeneration cycle incomplete."  
  
Seven's hands flew wildly in front of her as she fell from her alcove. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to calm her mind. It was only a dream, she said to herself, only a dream. Standing slowly, she forced herself to slow her breathing down. She was about to return to her alcove when a sickening feeling filled her stomach. "Doctor," she whispered. Immediately she was out the door and in a sprint toward sickbay.  
  
Arriving in less time than was humanly possible she searched wildly around sickbay, but he wasn't there. "Computer locate the Doctor."  
  
"The Emergency Medical Program is currently offline."  
  
"Activate the EMH," she demanded.  
  
"Please state the nature." the Doctor didn't get the chance to finish. Seven flew into his arms and held him tightly.  
  
Immediately the Doctor panicked. "What's the matter Seven, are you ill?" He had known Seven practically all of her human existence and had never seen her this way, not even during the initial months of her separation from the collective. "Seven?" he repeated.  
  
She released the iron grip she had on him. "I apologize."  
  
He took her face in his hands. "You're shaking. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I am fine," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"Seven, tell me what's wrong. Please." The Doctor felt frustrated. They had been married over a month, but still Seven kept things from him. He could talk to her about anything and he did, but the Doctor could sense she held a lot back.  
  
"I'm fine," she said firmly increasing the distance between them.  
  
"Dammit Seven, how can we possibly make this marriage work if you won't be open with me?"  
  
She stared at him sorrowfully. "Maybe we can't," she said her voice shaking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe I can't," she said more firmly, and he watched as she quietly left sickbay.  
  
By the afternoon sickbay was not a happy place to be. The Doctor was in the middle of checking the crew files to make sure they were all complete and his mind wasn't on them. His thoughts were consumed by the morning's events. All day he had been mentally berating himself. He felt like his marriage was over. How could he ever believe she could love him, a program, a simulation. Photons and force fields that was all he was and she had finally realized that. His greatest fear had come true, she regretted marrying him.  
  
By the time Tom arrived the tension in the room was palpable. It was Tom who took the brunt of the Doctor's inevitable explosion. As usual he strolled into sickbay fifteen minutes late for his shift. "Morning Doc."  
  
"You're late Mr. Paris."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Ensign Kaplan threw a party and it ended pretty late."  
  
"That's no excuse. I'm sure everyone else managed to be on time for their shifts."  
  
"Yeah but Doc."  
  
"I'm not interested in excuses Mr. Paris, if you can't make the effort to be on time than don't bother showing up." The Doctors volume had risen dramatically.  
  
"All right Doc. I'm sorry I was late,"  
  
The Doctor shot him a disgusted look. "Why don't you get started on these evaluations," he said handing him a pile of the data padds he had been working on.  
  
Tom took the padds silently and went into the Doctor's office. There he watched as the Doctor moved restlessly around sickbay picking up various medical instruments and slamming them on the medical cart.  
  
"You need some help Doc?" Tom asked.  
  
"No Mr. Paris, just complete those evaluations," the Doctor responded curtly.  
  
Tom kept watching him determined to find out what was bothering him. The Doctor stopped storming around sickbay momentarily and fingered the wedding band Seven had added to his program on their wedding day and Tom suddenly realized. "How's the wife, Doc?"  
  
"You'd have to ask her," he said bitterly. "God knows she doesn't let me know."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
The Doctor sighed, "disaster in paradise. Our relationship is over."  
  
"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. You just had a fight. If Belanna and I had given up after our first fight we wouldn't have lasted a week."  
  
"That's because neither of you regret being together. I can't say the same about my wife."  
  
"She said that. She said she regretted marrying you?" Tom shook his head in doubt.  
  
"Not in so many words, but."  
  
"I really think you're over-reacting," Tom interrupted. "You should go and talk to her." The Doctor looked doubtful. "Come on, it can't hurt to try."  
  
Reluctantly the Doctor nodded and left sickbay.  
  
While the Doctor got his marriage counseling from Tom, Seven was in her new quarters feeling completely miserable. There was an entirely new sensation in the pit of her stomach, unlike anything she had ever felt before and she didn't know what it was. It was somewhat like the panic she had felt in the morning, but it was also traced with guilt and heartache.  
  
"Seven?" The Doctor called from the living room. He entered their quarters cautiously, not sure what state she was in.  
  
"I am in the bedroom."  
  
He approached, but stayed in the doorway. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I was not ill," she responded.  
  
"Oh," the Doctor said slowly. "I'm glad." There was an uncomfortable pause, and they looked everywhere but at each other. Suddenly the Doctor moved toward her and she started in surprise. "Seven, this is ridiculous. We should be beyond this level of communication, or lack thereof." He sat on their bed and pulled her next to him. "I understand that you're not accustomed to expressing you're emotions, but at least with me I wish you would try." He paused before continuing. "You don't have to tell me what was troubling you this morning, but at least allow me to comfort you. Just tell me what you want from me."  
  
Seven took a deep breath and reached for his hand. "I want you."  
  
The Doctor smiled and pulled her close, but something was still bothering him. "You don't regret marrying me do you?" He asked softly.  
  
She broke away and looked him in the eyes. "Is that what you think?"  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't sure."  
  
"I will never regret marrying you." She held him tightly. "Never."  
  
"Captain Janeway to Seven and the Doctor."  
  
"Yes Captain," Seven responded.  
  
"Please report to my ready room immediately."  
  
"We're on our way." They rose and left their quarters. Seven reached for the Doctors hand and entwined her fingers around his. As they approached the turbolift two crewmen approached them. The Doctor expected Seven to release her hold on his hand, but was delightfully surprised when instead she gave it a squeeze. The Doctor couldn't help but think there was just a hint of jealousy in the eyes of his crewmates.  
  
Gathered in the Captain's ready room was the entire senior staff awaiting the arrival of Seven and the Doctor. Kathryn sat grimly at her desk with Chakotay behind her for support. Tom, Belanna, and Harry sat on her coach and Tuvok stood stoically in the corner of the room. A few hours ago Captain Janeway had received a communication from Starfleet Security. After reviewing the ship's logs they had determined that there was a security risk aboard Voyager that must be dealt with immediately and as discreetly as possible. Starfleet had determined that Seven's presence aboard Voyager was too coincidental and they must examine it thoroughly to ensure no new Borg threat existed. In an effort to expedite the matter they were demanding her presence at Starfleet security upon their immediate arrival at Earth. Immediately the Captain had contacted Admiral Paris. Besides being Tom's father he had been her mentor throughout her early career. He had promised to get back to her as soon as he was able to find anything out.  
  
Of all the possible scenarios this was the last Kathryn had considered. She had assumed Seven might be distrusted, but never considered the possibility of having to turn her over to Starfleet Security. She knew she couldn't handle this crisis by herself so she called her senior staff together. They were stronger as a team and she needed all the strength she could get.  
  
Seven and the Doctor entered the ready room hand in hand and the Captain couldn't help smiling. They were obviously very much in love. She hated shattering the peace that they had attained in each other.  
  
She knew the Doctor was going to react violently against this. She decided the best way to break the news was directly. "I received this communiqué from Starfleet a few hours ago," she said handing the data padd to Seven. The Doctor read it over her shoulder.  
  
"Captain, they can't be serious." The Doctor stepped closer to the Captain. "I will not allow them to interrogate her."  
  
"In fairness to Starfleet," Tuvok piped up from the corner, "they are merely requesting an audience with her."  
  
"They're not requesting, they're demanding." The Doctor continued enraged. "What if she refuses? What will happen then?"  
  
"I don't know Doctor," Kathryn began. "The reason I called this meeting is to discuss some of our options. I'm expecting to hear from Admiral Paris at any moment. That will give us a better idea of what to expect." As if on cue the bridge summoned Captain Janeway.  
  
"Captain you have a priority one communiqué from Admiral Paris." Tom's ears perked at the sound of his father's name and Captain Janeway motioned for him to join her and Commander Chakotay moved to allow room. "Patch it through, Ensign."  
  
"Kathryn, I have some interesting news for you."  
  
"It's good to see you again sir," Captain Janeway smiled at the elderly face, into the eyes of the man whom she had shared so much history. With the exception of her own father, this was the man whom she trusted more than any other in her youth. "I have someone here I thought you'd like to speak with." She beckoned Tom closer.  
  
"Hello dad." Tom stood rigidly uncertain as to how his father would react. The older man took one look at his son, whom for so long he had thought dead and tears fell from his eyes. "It's good to see you son. We've missed you. I." he broke off unable to finish his sentence. Tom smiled, "I've missed you too dad. Tell mom I'll see her soon." The Admiral regained his control. "Your mother is eager for your return." The Admiral turned his attention back to the Captain. "I want to thank you for bringing my son home Kathryn." After a pause his face grew serious. "I've made a few inquiries and have found out some interesting information about your crewman."  
  
"Any light you can give to the situation would be helpful Admiral."  
  
"I had to call in a few favors to get this information Captain, apparently decisions about your crewman are being handled from the top. Starfleet was intrigued when over a year ago you sent your EMH program to the Alpha Quadrant through the array and they first discovered a Borg had been serving aboard your vessel. When you sent your logs and records to Starfleet upon returning to the alpha quadrant they began pouring over them. Their evidence is compelling."  
  
"What evidence is that Admiral," the Captain asked.  
  
"Starfleet believes your Borg was not accidentally left aboard your ship. They believe she is a plant, sent by the Borg to gather information about the Federation in an effort to assimilate us all."  
  
"Forgive me Admiral, but that sounds somewhat paranoid to me. I can't believe anything in our logs would make them believe she was some kind of a spy for the Borg. Seven has been an exemplary member of my crew. She is also my friend, I would trust her with my life."  
  
"I have no doubt you feel that way, but as I've said Starfleet has compelling evidence. Stardate 51003.7: you acquire a new crewman, a former human female taken at the age of six and turned Borg. You separate her from the collective and she becomes a member of your crew. With the exception of Jean Luc Picard this has never been done, it has certainly never been done with a person assimilated as long as she was. Stardate 51929.3: The entire crew goes into stasis for one month leaving only Seven and your EMH to run the ship. Stardate 52100.9: A transporter accident creates a 29th century Borg through a combination of your EMH's mobile emitter and Borg nanoprobes. When the Borg become aware of his existence they come for him. Stardate 52619.2: Your Borg crewman returns to the collective for a short time. And finally Stardate 52899.3: Seven marries your Emergency Medical Hologram."  
  
"I hardly see what any of this proves Admiral."  
  
"I have to add that this is all speculation, which is why Starfleet agreed to question her before pursuing any other course. I would suggest allowing them too."  
  
"No, absolutely not." The Doctor moved to face the screen. "We won't agree to anything."  
  
"Doctor," Seven began placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into the eyes of his wife, the woman whom he loved more than anything. "I will agree to meet with them," she finished.  
  
"Seven, no!" the Doctor protested.  
  
"It appears we have little choice in the matter."  
  
"Of course we have a choice, we can refuse."  
  
"But we will not." Seven couldn't say this, not even to him, but she had greater worries on her mind. Her greatest fear loomed over her oppressively. The same fear that had driven all her actions over the past month. For the first time since she had rejoined humanity, Seven had allowed herself to know what it was like to depend on another person, to love someone deeply. She feared that this would be taken from her, and she would endure whatever she had to to avoid that.  
  
The Doctor, seeing the determined look in his wife's eyes, knew it was futile to try and change her mind. She was so stubborn sometimes. Seven glanced at the Captain and nodded slightly.  
  
The Captain turned her attention back to the Admiral. "She will agree to meet with Starfleet Security on two condition. The meeting will take place on Voyager and I must be allowed to accompany her." Seven opened her mouth to speak, but the Captain silenced her with a look.  
  
"I believe I can get Starfleet to agree to that Captain."  
  
"Thank you Admiral. We will arrive at Earth in less than twenty-four hours. Janeway out."  
  
The return to their quarters was silent. Seven could tell the Doctor was angry and unsettled. Everything had been decided. When they arrived at Earth, Seven and the Captain would meet with three members of Starfleet Security and Admiral Paris. The Doctor had insisted on being there as well and the Captain might have agreed, but Seven had been adamant. She would not allow the Doctor to accompany her and would hear no argument in favor of it. Even Tom had tried to convince her, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"I just don't understand why you don't want me there," the Doctor yelled once they had entered their private quarters.  
  
"There is no reason for you to be involved."  
  
"No reason! I am your husband."  
  
Seven remained silent. The decision had already been made and she would not rescind. The Doctor threw his arms in the air and left their quarters.  
  
Seven knew he was going back to sickbay. She had observed he often retreated to his work when he was unhappy. She was the same way, but not this time. Instead she went to a computer console. "Computer access EMH photo file Alpha 1." She had not always appreciated the Doctor's slight obsession with holo-photography. It had only grown since their wedding and more than once the flash of his holo-camera had surprised her. As she looked through the numerous photographs on file, she came across one that surprised her. The photograph was of the two of them in sickbay. It must have been Tom who had taken it. She was reading a data padd unaware of the Doctor's gaze. What struck Seven was not the photo, but the Doctor's face. His eyes rested on her and his lips were turned upward in a slight smile. She could see so many emotions in his one gaze. Love, passion, tenderness, it was all there. He adored her, she who had been Borg, who had participated in the destruction of so many individuals, so many worlds. If anyone deserved a lifetime of loneliness and scorn it was she. She was unworthy of such a man.  
  
She smiled sadly and decided to remain in their quarters for the night. The Doctor had probably deactivated himself and she wanted to feel close to him tonight. She removed her unitard and slipped into the soft green nightgown the Doctor had replicated for her. She was asleep almost before her head had hit the pillow.  
  
Halfway through the night Seven rolled in bed only to be met by the warm body of her husband. She had no idea when he had joined her, but that didn't matter. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to him. In response she caressed his face and kissed him gently.  
  
"How long have they been in there?" The Doctor was pacing in his quarters driving Tom and Belanna out of their minds. Chakotay had gotten tired of the Doctor's repeated calls to the bridge and sent the two of them to keep him company. Most of the crew had disembarked and only a skeleton crew remained. Tom was waiting for his father, he would then take Belanna to go and meet the rest of his family. They had decided to spend a week on Earth then head to Quonos to see Belanna's mother.  
  
"It's only been about an hour Doc," Tom replied.  
  
Belanna decided to change the subject. "Where are you and Seven going to be staying?"  
  
"The Captain has graciously asked us to stay with her until we can find residence."  
  
"Have the two of you decided to stay on Earth?"  
  
"Actually, Seven and I are going to Utopia Planetia. Dr. Zimmerman has invited us to visit him. After that who knows."  
  
"That sounds great Doc," Tom began. "I."  
  
They were interrupted by a chime. "Come," the Doctor called. The door opened and an older woman with admiral bars on her collar and two men in yellow security uniforms entered. The Doctor approached them smiling, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Doctor, my name is Admiral Nechayev. This is Lieutenant Billings and Ensign Jareth."  
  
"Admiral, I'm delighted to meet you. This is Lieutenants Torres and Paris."  
  
"Admiral Paris has mentioned you often, I am delighted to meet you," Admiral Nechayev extended her hand to Tom and he took it. Tom gave the Admiral a small look of distrust. He had heard many things about her, few good. She turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would accompany us to Starfleet Headquarters."  
  
The Doctor glanced uneasily at Belanna and Tom. "I'm afraid I can't leave the ship right now Admiral, my wife is being questioned by Starfleet Security."  
  
"I am aware of that Doctor, but I must insist you join us immediately," said the Admiral. The two security officers approached the Doctor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Admiral," Belanna spoke up. She was beginning to feel as uneasy as the Doctor looked.  
  
The Admiral looked coldly at Belanna, "I assure you there is nothing to be concerned about. I must insist we leave immediately Doctor." The two security officers were now on either side of the Doctor.  
  
"It appears I have little choice."  
  
Tom tapped his combadge, "Paris to Chakotay." When he didn't hear a response Belanna hit her combadge. "Torres to Chakotay," a pause, "Torres to the bridge."  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot communicate with your shipmates," the Admiral said. Tom made a move toward the Doctor, but the security officer was quick and had his phaser out in a second. "Please do not make this difficult Lieutenant. We are all Starfleet officers." The Doctor glanced helplessly at them as he was escorted from the room.  
  
Tom and Belanna remained still for only a moment, then they moved toward the door. Once in the corridor they glanced around, but the Doctor and Admiral were gone. "We've got to get to the bridge," Tom said heading for the turbolift.  
  
The bridge was relatively quiet. Commander Chakotay was there as well as Lieutenant Tuvok. The rest of the bridge crew were scattered on the planet. Tom and Belanna burst onto the bridge. "Chakotay, they've taken the Doctor," Belanna quickly filled him in on what had transpired.  
  
"Chakotay to the Captain."  
  
"Janeway here, what is it Commander?"  
  
"Captain, Admiral Nechayev was here. According to Tom and Belanna they've taken the Doctor to Starfleet Headquarters." Chakotay waited for a response, but instead was startled to see Seven emerge from the briefing room. The Captain wasn't far behind her.  
  
"Where is he?" Her normally calm composure was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I'm sorry Seven, they took him to Starfleet Headquarters," Tom replied.  
  
The Captain turned and stared hatefully at the emerging Starfleet officers. "That was the plan all along wasn't it. You weren't worried about Seven, you wanted the Doctor. Why?" she demanded.  
  
Admiral Paris spoke up, "I'm sorry Kathryn, but Starfleet has determined that the Doctor is too big a security risk. His program could easily fall into the wrong hands and expose us all to threats we couldn't even imagine. There's also the possibility that his program could be manipulated and he could be used to spy on Starfleet and the Federation."  
  
Seven advanced aggressively toward the Admiral. "What have you done with him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Seven, I understand you have feelings for him, but his program is going to be inspected by Starfleet Medical and his memory engrams will be copied."  
  
"And then what Dad?" Tom could barely control the contempt in his voice.  
  
"He will then be initialized and his program will be returned to Voyager. I'm sorry son," the Admiral truly felt terrible over what was happening, but he couldn't ignore the obvious threat the Doctor posed to Starfleet.  
  
Tom couldn't believe his ears. He had thought he had finally understood his father, but he was wrong. The only thing that would ever matter to him was Starfleet.  
  
Seven's hands balled into fists and she flew at the Admiral. Fortunately Chakotay was close enough to pull her back. "I will not let you."  
  
The Admiral looked at Seven sadly, "I apologize that you have to go through this. Please understand that we have considered all the options."  
  
"That is difficult to believe," said Seven.  
  
Captain Janeway glared hatefully at the Admiral. She had never felt more betrayed. "Get off my bridge."  
  
"Kathryn, it's been a long time since you've been home. Things have changed in the Federation. The war with the dominion has taught us hard, but valuable lessons."  
  
"We will fight this Admiral. Have no doubts about that."  
  
The Admiral shoulders sagged slightly as he made his way to the turbolift. "You will lose Captain." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain stared at the closed turbolift doors for a moment before springing into action. "How long ago did they take him?" She asked crossing the bridge toward her group of bewildered officers.  
  
"Not long Captain, fifteen maybe twenty minutes ago," Tom responded.  
  
"Belanna can you get a fix on his position on Earth, the Doctor must be wearing his mobile emitter. Try and pinpoint him using that as your guide."  
  
"Aye Captain," Belanna said hurrying to sensor controls. She scanned the surface, but came up empty handed. "I'm sorry Captain, but I can't locate him."  
  
The Captain barely acknowledged her. "Hail Starfleet Command, Chakotay."  
  
"They're not responding to our hails Captain," Chakotay answered after a pause.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Tom, who had taken his place at Conn, turned and realized they were missing someone. "Where's Seven," he called to no one in particular. At once, they all realized she was no longer on the bridge.  
  
Seven's mind housed only one objective. She was going to find her husband and no one was going to stop her. Everything she had come to consider important lied in that man. She had left the bridge quietly; no one had seen her go. The transporter room, like most of the ship, was empty. She knew the location of the last transport had to be in the logs and she planned on transporting directly there. Quickly she set the transporter controls and stepped onto the pad. With a shimmer she was gone.  
  
"Transport in progress Captain," Chakotay called out.  
  
"Stop the transport," The Captain yelled to Belanna.  
  
"It's too late Captain, she already down there."  
  
"Beam her back."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain I can't get a lock on her. She's masking her signal somehow."  
  
"Damn. What is she thinking?"  
  
Seven didn't waste time. She moved through Starfleet Headquarters at a brisk pace, tricorder in hand. She had been detected as soon as she had transported, but Seven wasn't thinking about that. Her tricorder was set to scan for photonic energy and she followed it deeper into the building. A security officer stopped her before she had gotten far. He gazed uncertainly at her knowing she didn't belong. "Please step away from the door," he said.  
  
Seven glanced down at her tricorder. There was definite photonic activity behind this door. She was sure it was the Doctor; she could almost feel his presence. The young ensign was still busy sizing her up. "Do you have permission to be in this part of the building?" he asked. Seven remained silent. "You'll have to come with me Miss." He approached her and gently took hold of her arm. Without thinking she fought against this, her hand flew up and knocked the ensign to the floor. Kneeling beside him she ran her tricorder over him. He was unconscious, but he would be fine. She turned her attention back to the access panel.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud commotion, she felt a searing pain at her side and heard her name being shouted, before she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had beamed to Starfleet Headquarters. They were approaching Seven when Captain Janeway caught sight of the security guard coming toward her. She called out to her as he pulled his phaser from his side and fired. Janeway and Chakotay rushed toward her. The security officer hovered over Seven, unsure what to do with her.  
  
"She's not seriously hurt, but we have to get her to the medical bay," Commander Chakotay said.  
  
The nervous ensign glanced back and forth between his two superior officers, before going to his fallen comrade, who was slowly rousing himself. "She attacked me," he said groggily.  
  
Janeway sighed. "I guess we better get them both to the medical bay."  
  
The nurse hovered over Seven with a medical tricorder shaking her head in uncertainty. Across the room stood Kathryn and Chakotay. Both Admiral Paris and Nechayev joined them in minutes. "What happened?" Admiral Nechayev demanded.  
  
Doctor Jeetaw crossed the room when the two Admirals arrived. "Ensign Jackson will be fine. He just got the wind knocked out of him, however the young woman is suffering from a phaser wound to her side. Normally this would not be a desperate situation, but we've found something strange. The woman appears to have Borg nanoprobes in her system. Every time we try and treat her the nanoprobes react. They're making it impossible to treat her."  
  
Captain Janeway stepped forward, "Seven was Borg. She has a unique physiology. Our Doctor will know how to treat her."  
  
Admiral Nechayev looked distrustfully at the Captain, but Admiral Paris immediately called for him to be brought to the medical bay.  
  
"Admiral Nechayev to Security. Please send two officers to the medical bay immediately."  
  
Janeway's head shot around. "I can assure you neither of them is a threat."  
  
"That would appear to be an inaccurate statement Captain. She attacked a Starfleet Officer," Admiral Nechayev responded in her irritatingly calm voice. It irked the Captain. She wondered if the Admiral had any Vulcan blood, she never expressed emotion.  
  
"That is only because you took her husband," Janeway responded.  
  
"We merely transferred a computer program from one of our ships to one of our facilities."  
  
"She doesn't see it that way. And neither do I." Captain Janeway was seething.  
  
The Admiral would have responded but was interrupted by the entrance of the Doctor. He barely acknowledged the Captain or Commander in his rush toward his wife. He touched her face tenderly then reached for a medical tricorder. "Nurse, twenty cc's of Hydro-Cortalone."  
  
The nurse began to hand him the hypospray, but Doctor Jeetaw stopped her. "This is an EMH program. Mark One if I'm not mistaken. They were put out of commission years ago. He's no more qualified to treat her than a first year cadet."  
  
The Doctor looked at him in annoyance. "I beg to argue with you sir. I am more than qualified to treat my wife. I have been doing so for over three years."  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"Allow him to treat Seven, Doctor," Admiral Paris spoke up. "We'll explain everything in time." Paris turned toward his colleagues. "I suggest we allow the Doctor to treat Seven, while the rest of us speak privately."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay followed him out of the medical bay with Nechayev not far behind them.  
  
As soon as they had settled into one of the conference rooms, Captain Janeway began. "I'm taking the Doctor back to Voyager as soon as Seven is well."  
  
"Kathryn," Admiral Paris began. "I understand you've grown emotionally attached to this hologram. Who wouldn't after all your years of isolation, but you have to remember he is just a hologram."  
  
"All of you keep saying that. We know he's a hologram, but he is also a sentient being."  
  
"The Federation does not recognize the rights of holograms as sentient beings," Admiral Nechayev responded.  
  
Captain Janeway had been waiting for this and was well prepared with an answer. "Then we formally request a hearing to determine the rights of the Doctor."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Admiral Nechayev started, but was cut off by Admiral Paris. "We cannot deny them the right to a hearing. We'll give you a hearing, but Kathryn, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
In the medical bay Seven was slowly regaining consciousness. The Doctor stood over her holding onto one of her hands. "Doctor?" she murmured softly.  
  
"Yes, Seven. It's me." He helped to pull her into a sitting position. "I'm afraid your rescue mission didn't go well."  
  
"Apparently not. I was damaged."  
  
"Yes, but you're fine now. In the future you should leave the rescue missions to those a little more experienced," he said smiling.  
  
"I couldn't leave you here. I didn't know what they would do with you," she paused. "I am uncertain what will happen, I don't like not knowing."  
  
"Everything will be fine Seven, the two of us have been through our share of turmoil. We'll be fine," he said.  
  
"You can't be sure," she said.  
  
"No, but I have faith that our love will survive any obstacle," he said leaning in for a kiss. The soft feel of his lips was overwhelming to her. The tenderness he placed in each and every kiss was amazing. This was the only man she had ever kissed, the only man she wanted to kiss. His hands reached behind her and slowly he caressed her back with the flats of his palms. His strong hands left a trail of warmth over her body and she pulled in closer to that warmth. A tremendous sense of love filled her and warmed her entire body.  
  
"Ahem." Janeway and Chakotay stood at the entrance of the medical bay alone. "Sorry to interrupt, but its time to return to Voyager."  
  
"I will not leave the Doctor here," Seven began adamantly.  
  
"Of course not Seven, the Doctor will be coming with us. We have a lot to discuss," said Janeway.  
  
On Voyager the Captain and Commander relayed the arrangements they had managed to work out with Starfleet. There would be a hearing to determine whether the Doctor was in fact sentient. The outcome of that hearing would determine whether or not their marriage was legal. It would also determine what Starfleet had the right to do with the Doctor's program. Seven and the Doctor agreed to the arrangements and to allowing the Captain to represent them. They could think of no one better.  
  
Seven was thoroughly exhausted by the end of the evening, she hadn't regenerated in almost two days and she was feeling it.  
  
"Darling you look tired," the Doctor said.  
  
"I am," Seven admitted.  
  
"How long has it been since you last regenerated?" He asked. She hesitated. "I can always check your regeneration unit," he continued.  
  
"45.7 hours."  
  
"Seven," the Doctor sighed shaking his head. "You have to learn to take better care of yourself. You could make yourself sick."  
  
"It is a good thing I'm married to a Doctor then," she smiled.  
  
He smiled back, "let me walk you to the Cargo Bay."  
  
"I would rather stay in our quarters tonight."  
  
"I know, but you need to regenerate. Don't worry I promise I'll be here in the morning. They arrived at the Cargo Bay and entered silently. The Doctor smiled to himself recalling all the memories he associated with this place. "This reminds me of the beginning of our relationship," Seven said as if she could read his thoughts.  
  
"I know."  
  
"That was a special time for me," she continued.  
  
"For me as well, an unforgettable time." They stayed silent for a moment allowing the memories to wash over them. The Doctor broke the silence. "Yes, well, you should regenerate now."  
  
"I will see you in the morning." Seven brushed his lips slightly with her own. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight darling."  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay sat quietly in her quarters both too exhausted to even speak. They had both changed into their civilian clothes and were sipping wine.  
  
"So much for a happy homecoming," Kathryn said bitterly. "Considering everything, I'd rather still be stranded in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"You don't mean that, Kathryn," Chakotay said.  
  
"Don't I. I feel like such a fool. For six years I've been singing the praises of the Federation to this crew. I forced Starfleet ideals down the throats of the Maquis and Seven. I was convinced that the Starfleet way was the only way," Kathryn finished.  
  
"You were right," Chakotay responded softly.  
  
"How can you say that? Look at everything that's happening because of Starfleet.  
  
"The reason we're home now is because of your insistence we follow Starfleet guidelines. Do you know how incredibly unlikely it was that we would make it home at all? Not only did we make it, Kathryn, but we did it in only six years." Kathryn remained silent. She didn't know what to think anymore. Chakotay changed the subject, "Have you been home yet?"  
  
"No," Kathryn said sadly. "With all that's happened I haven't had the chance to make it there. I'm hoping to transport down tomorrow for at least a couple of hours."  
  
"You should go for the full day. The hearing doesn't begin for a week, and you really should spend some time with your family."  
  
"You're right, I think I will." Kathryn paused, she had wanted to speak with him privately since they had entered the alpha quadrant, but hadn't had the chance. The timing never seemed right. She was about to speak when Chakotay stood suddenly. "I guess I'll get back to my quarters."  
  
"Ok," Kathryn said disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, Kathryn."  
  
"Goodnight, Chakotay."  
  
The next morning Kathryn was in her ready room accessing some information on Commander Data's sentience hearings, hoping to find something useful. She was scanning the documents when something interesting crossed her eyes. "Janeway to Chakotay," she said tapping her combadge.  
  
"Chaoktay here. Aren't you supposed to be in Indiana, Kathryn?"  
  
"I know, I'll leave soon, but I need to speak with you, I was hoping you had a second." There was a long pause. "Chakotay?"  
  
"Yeah, Kathryn. I'm in my quarters."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Chakotay was grabbing clothes from his dresser and stuffing them into a bag when Kathryn arrived. There were already three bags lying on the floor and his quarters had a suspiciously barren look. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, his Starfleet uniform strewn across the bed. Kathryn was mildly surprised to see him packing. "Are you visiting someone on Earth for a few days," she asked quietly.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," he responded curtly.  
  
"Oh," she paused, "I thought you would keep command while I was in Indiana."  
  
Chakotay looked up with an incredulous look, "you haven't heard then?"  
  
"Heard what? Chakotay what's going on?"  
  
"I'm no longer in Starfleet, Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn looked at him silently for a minute. A wave of disappointment flooded over her. "Why?"  
  
"It's for the best, Kathryn. Please don't make more out of this than it is."  
  
She advanced toward him quickly forcing him to face her. "Don't give me that. "You have been my first officer for six years. The very least I deserve is for you to tell me you're resigning personally."  
  
"Is that what you think?" He paused before continuing, "I didn't resign." Chakotay walked over to the nightstand and picked up a data padd. "This was waiting for me when I left your quarters last night." Kathryn took the padd from his hand and briefly skimmed it. "No. I'll stop this, I won't let them run you out of Starfleet. You've proven your loyalty over and over."  
  
"No, Kathryn. Leave it alone. Being discharged from Starfleet is not the worst that could have happened, we both know that." Kathryn sank into a chair stunned into silence. It was all too much, they were asking too much of her. It wasn't enough that she had done the impossible by bringing Voyager back from the dead, now they were stripping her of her crew one by one, her family and friends, Chakotay. Chakotay knelt in front of her and continued softly. "Don't worry about me. It's enough that they settled for my discharge alone, the rest of the Maquis still have their commissions. Besides I could never serve under anyone but you and it's highly unlikely that that would have happened." Kathryn looked up smiling sadly and nodded. She knew he was right, but it hurt nonetheless. For the second time in two days she felt brave enough to venture the question that had been on her mind for weeks, "Chakotay, I."  
  
"Kathryn," he interrupted, "it can wait. I'll be fine. Go home, see your mother and sister, they've waited long enough. You've waited long enough."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts. Go or I'll drag you there myself." Kathryn smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before rising and going to the door. "You will be here when I get back won't you?"  
  
Chakotay paused before nodding, and she smiled and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn's reunion with her mother and sister was joyous, but as happy as she was to see them she still didn't feel able to embrace that joy. She felt the weight of responsibility hanging on her shoulders. It was the same weight that had been in place since she had made the decision to strand Voyager in the alpha quadrant six years ago. She thought it had been lifted when she saw the starfield on the other side of that damned wormhole, but it had been a temporary reprieve. She knew now that her responsibilities for these people, her crew, would never end.  
  
"Kathryn?" Her mother stood in the doorway of her bedroom. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yes, of course mother. I was just getting myself re-acquainted with my room."  
  
"We didn't change a thing."  
  
"I noticed. Mother." she began.  
  
"What is it dear?" Her mother asked approaching her.  
  
"Mother, I am so sorry."  
  
"About what? Kathryn you haven't been home a day, what could you possibly be sorry about."  
  
"Mother it was my fault we were stranded in the delta quadrant all those years. I ordered the technology that could have sent us home destroyed."  
  
"Stop right there, Kathryn," her mother stated sternly. Kathryn looked up in surprise. "You have carried that with you far too long and I will not allow you to carry it any longer. We know how you got stranded, but it wasn't your fault. It's time to let all of that go and move on with your life."  
  
Kathryn sat weakly on the bed. "I don't know if I can do that mother."  
  
Her mother sat next to her and placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You must try. It's the only way you'll be able to live the rest of your life with any modicum of peace."  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but I just can't yet. I have to make sure they're all going to be all right.  
  
Her mother wrapped her gently in her arms. "Then do what you have to do, your sister and I will still be here. We both love you very much, Kathryn."  
  
"I know, thank you mother."  
  
Over the next few days Kathryn and Chakotay worked feverishly trying to find anything to give them the advantage in the Doctor's hearing. She forced herself to block out all things un-related to the trial, especially her un-finished business with Chakotay. That, like many times before, would have to wait.  
  
Seven slowly pulled her hair into its usual twist, while the Doctor stood behind her waiting for her to finish. The day of the trial had finally arrived. The week had been difficult for the both of them. Seven was changing; the Doctor searched the reflection in the mirror trying to recognize the woman in front of him. She barely recognized the face before her in the mirror; it was pale and sad. The usual confidence that filled her eyes was gone and all that was left was fear and uncertainty.  
  
She had spent the first part of her life on Voyager carefully building a wall between herself and the rest of the crew. She had been met by so much fear and distrust early on that she hadn't had any other choice. The utter loneliness of being disconnected from the collective and the isolation of her early days on Voyager had forced her to protect herself from any more emotional trauma, but the Doctor wouldn't let that stand in his way. No matter what she said or did he stayed by her side, he offered her his friendship, and then to her total surprise, his love. He understood her in ways that no one else did and with one kiss he was able to completely break through those barriers.  
  
Now, for the second time in her life, she felt her family being threatened, and once again she was powerless to stop the oncoming threat. She paused in her preparations when her hand began to shake. Inhaling deeply she tried to center herself and pull the zipper of her unitard up. The Doctor paused her searching hand and gently kissed her neck before pulling the zipper up himself. Seven gave him a small smile and headed for their bedroom. He watched her as she reached into the nightstand by their bed. She pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped one on.  
  
"What are you doing, Seven?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do about this," she said indicating the implant on her eye and the side of her face, "but I can cover this," she finished by lifting her covered hand. "None of this would be happening if you weren't married to a Borg. I thought our union would protect us, had I known this would happen I would have never agreed to be your wife."  
  
The Doctor stood staring at her in cold shock. "That is ridiculous."  
  
"It is the Federations fear of the Borg that is causing this. They see you as a security risk because of who you are married to. It is because of me that this is happening."  
  
The Doctor pulled the glove from her hand. "You are no longer Borg. And this," he said holding up the glove, "will do nothing to convince the Federation of anything." The Doctor sighed deeply lowering his voice. "When I married you I married all of you, all of who you are. Your past, no matter how horrible, helped to define the woman you are today, and it is that woman that I fell in love with," he finished by pulling the other glove off her hand. "I will not allow you to be ashamed of who you are, just like I have no choice but to be a hologram, you have no choice but to be who you are. And there is nothing we should hide about our union or our love, nothing."  
  
Seven nodded, unaccustomed to the Doctor being so forceful with her. "I have no trust in anything human. They are a weak, distrustful species and they allow themselves to be ruled by their fears."  
  
The Doctor silenced her by placing his hand on her mouth. "Then trust me. Have faith in me."  
  
The inside of the courtroom was still as stone. Kathryn and the Doctor sat at one table with Chakotay and Seven behind them. Across the room was a table for the three counsel members presiding over the case to sit and to the left of the Captain and the Doctor sat Admiral Nechayev. Most of the crew of Voyager occupied the few seats in the courtroom. The Captain was surveying the PADD that had been placed in front of her. She leaned over to the Doctor, "I'm not sure what the admiral is trying to do here, but she has dropped nearly every witness off her list."  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it?" The Doctor returned.  
  
"I don't think so. She's calling Seven up as her only witness."  
  
"What? You have to stop her."  
  
"There's nothing I can do Doctor, she has the right to call anyone she chooses."  
  
"Captain, Seven can't." The Doctor was interrupted by the arrival of the counsel.  
  
"This courtroom will come to order." The three counsel members sat in their respective chairs and began the proceedings. "We are assembled here today to determine the rights of the holographic matrix known as the Doctor. Are both parties ready to proceed?"  
  
Both Captain Janeway and Admiral Nechayev rose and spoke their affirmation. "Admiral Nechayev, please call your first witness."  
  
"I have only one witness. I call Annika Hansen to the stand." Seven stood slowly sharing a glance with her husband before taking the stand. "Please state your full name for the record." Again, Seven glanced at the Doctor. He only smiled and nodded, almost imperceptibly. Seven took a deep breath before beginning, "My name is Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."  
  
"I see, and you are Borg? Is that correct?"  
  
"I am no longer Borg, I was severed from the collective three years ago," Seven said tersely.  
  
"But you do still possess Borg mechanism on your body?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So it would be fair to say that you are part Borg."  
  
Seven glared at her, "yes."  
  
"At what age were you assimilated, Seven of Nine?" The Admiral stared down at her coldly.  
  
"I was assimilated by the Borg at the age of six."  
  
"So you have spent a total of about nine years of your life as a human, and only three as an adult?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Objection," Kathryn interrupted, "Seven is not on trial, her life story is not relevant to these proceedings."  
  
"Move it along Admiral," one of the counsel members said.  
  
The Admiral nodded before continuing. "Can you please describe the nature of your relationship with the defendant."  
  
"He is my husband."  
  
"Do you live together?"  
  
The question caught Seven off guard, but she recovered quickly, "yes, of course."  
  
"And do you also share a sexual relationship with the hologram?"  
  
"Objection," Kathryn jumped from her seat. Seven's eyes burned with fury. "I fail to see what any of this has to do with the Doctor's right to self determination?"  
  
"Your honors," Nechayev began, "I believe it is in the best interest of the Federation to understand the true nature of their relationship. If their marriage is merely a smoke screen for something else."  
  
"All right Admiral, we'll allow the question, but please move on after this. Please answer the question Seven."  
  
Seven lifted her face defiantly, "Our marriage is a union in every sense of the word."  
  
Admiral Nechayev looked to the counsel, "I believe she's answered your question, please move on."  
  
"I have only two more questions, since you were disconnected from the collective, how many times have you been in contact with the Borg?" Seven couldn't speak. "Perhaps the times have been too numerous, perhaps it would be easier for you to tell us the last time you had contact with the collective."  
  
Again Seven's eyes filled with rage. "Stardate 50401.2 was the last time I had contact with the Borg."  
  
"Let the record reflect that that was only two months before Voyager returned to the alpha quadrant. I have nothing further for this witness."  
  
"Captain Janeway, you may cross." Captain Janeway rose, but felt the Doctors hand on her arm. "Get her off that stand, Captain."  
  
"Doctor, I have to question her."  
  
"No, get her off now." The Doctor's eyes were locked on the humiliated face of his wife.  
  
The Captain nodded reluctantly, "I have nothing at this time."  
  
"You may return to your seat, Seven." Seven stood slowly and left the stand, walking straight out into the hallway without a glance back. The Doctor was out of his seat immediately, calling after her.  
  
"Perhaps we should take a recess," the head counsel member said. The Captain nodded in agreement and glanced at Nechayev who sat with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Outside in the hallway the Doctor ran after Seven. "Seven wait," he called finally catching up with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd call you."  
  
"I wish to end this marriage," she said her voice full of emotion.  
  
"No, don't say that."  
  
"We must not remain together."  
  
"No, Seven, this is not the answer."  
  
"If we are no longer married they will return your program to Voyager and allow you to continue as the Emergency Medical Hologram. They will not decompile your program."  
  
"I won't accept this."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
The doctor slammed his fists against a nearby wall in frustration. "I will not go back to that life. At the beck and call of any idiot that needs medical assistance. Listen to me Seven," he said grabbing her arms. "Before you came into my life I didn't realize my existence could be anything but that. I can't go back to a life where at the end of the day I deactivate myself instead of going home where the woman who loves me is waiting, a life where there are no surprises, no one to share things with. I won't."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said before turning and leaving.  
  
"Seven," he shouted, "don't do this. Seven!"  
  
Back in the courtroom, the Doctor stared from the witness stand, his eyes vacant. Admiral Nechayev paced in front of him. She began with a knowing smirk, "please state your full name for the record."  
  
The Doctor stared at her the hate and fury evident in his eyes. He would not allow her to manipulate him the way she had Seven. He wouldn't give her what she wanted. Everyone sat still waiting for him to speak. When he didn't the Admiral repeated her question. Still nothing. "Doctor, you must answer the questions," was the response from the counsel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you intend on mounting a defense?"  
  
"Why bother?"  
  
"I'm not sure I understand. Do you intend to withdraw your request for self-determination?"  
  
"What I want is no longer available to me, so I really don't care what you decide."  
  
"Doctor," the Captain shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, I appreciate all you've done, but without Seven, self determination doesn't mean much to me." Admiral Nechayev returned to her seat, satisfied with what had transpired, but the Doctor wasn't finished. He looked directly at the Admiral as he spoke. "You had no intention of holding a fair hearing. You used my wife's fears to get what you wanted. Do you even know what you've done? She has tried to carve out a life for herself, but you're stealing that from her. Hasn't she suffered enough. Her childhood is gone forever, her road to re-discover her humanity has been gut-wrenching and now she finally has a family in me and you want to take that away from her too. The Captain is wrong to place all of her faith in Starfleet. You're no different from the Borg."  
  
"Are you finished, Doctor?"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
"We've heard all we need to hear, the counsel will adjourn until tomorrow morning. This court is in recess." The Doctor stepped down and raised his head and saw Seven standing silently in the doorway. He walked across the courtroom and embraced her. "I can't let you go," she whispered.  
  
Back on Voyager the Doctor and Seven sat in their quarters in each other's arms. "Seven, we have to be prepared for the worst. If we go in tomorrow and they order you to turn over my program."  
  
Seven interrupted before the Doctor could finish. "That will not happen."  
  
"You have to accept the possibility."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Seven please."  
  
"No. I will not. When I think about tomorrow, and the day after, and even years from now I see you with me. I don't see any future without you. So you see why I can't even think about the possibility that tomorrow will be the end."  
  
The Doctor hugged his wife more tightly. "I love you so much."  
  
She couldn't respond. Hot tears slid down her full cheeks and she clung to him fiercely. Despite her impassioned words fear threatened to consume her at every moment. Without her husband she knew she would die. Life was too hard to be alone. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him tenderly.  
  
The next morning they arrived at Starfleet Headquarters early. Captain Janeway and Chakotay greeted them before they went into the courtroom.  
  
"Captain, Commander," the Doctor acknowledged. Seven remained quiet. She had spoken very little since the other night. She detested showing weakness of any kind and when she attempted speech her voice cracked with emotion so she decided it would be best to avoid talking altogether.  
  
"Good Morning. We thought you'd like to know that practically the entire ship is here in support of the two of you. The crew wanted you to know you're not alone in this." Commander Chakotay said.  
  
"We appreciate everything you and the crew have done. If you have a minute I'd like to speak with you privately Captain," The Doctor said.  
  
"Of course, why don't the two of you head on in," She said nodding at Chakotay. "We'll catch up in a minute." The Commander nodded and led Seven into the courtroom. "How is she doing?" The Captain asked when Seven was out of earshot.  
  
"That's what I wanted to speak with you about. Certainly her reaction yesterday is concerning, but mostly I'm concerned about what will happen after the verdict."  
  
"It sounds like you've already given up. There is still a chance things will work out Doctor."  
  
"I know, but I have to prepare for every contingency. I need to ask a promise of you."  
  
"Anything Doctor."  
  
"If the Counsel decides against us I want you to take Seven away from here. I don't want her to be alone. Get her off this planet and force her to move on. She will have the rest of her life and I can't stand the idea of her wasting it waiting for something that may never be again."  
  
"Oh Doctor."  
  
"Please Captain, swear you will do this."  
  
The Captain placed her hand on his shoulder. "I promise I won't let her be alone, but I can't force her to move on. Nobody can do that."  
  
The Doctor sighed, "I'm so worried about her."  
  
"I know," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We better go in."  
  
Inside the courtroom was pandemonium. When the Chakotay said the crew had come to support them he meant it. Practically the entire ship was there. The Doctor could see several friendly faces. The entire senior staff was sitting in the front row. Ensign Wildman and her daughter Naomi and a Katarian male, Naomi's father, were several rows back, while the engineering crew was in a small cluster at the rear of the room. The Doctor could see everyone; no one had stayed away. He nodded and smiled at several friends before joining Seven at their table.  
  
The room came to a hush and people found their seats when the Counsel walked in. Seven reached for the Doctor's hand and squeezed it tightly.   
  
The head of the Counsel remained standing while the others took their seats. "We have come to a decision about the future of the Emergency Medical Hologram from the Starship Voyager, otherwise known as the Doctor. This is not a decision we have reached lightly and we understand emotions have run high. However, we could not allow these emotions to cloud the facts of the case. The facts remain that the holographic matrix known as the Doctor was designed specifically for the Starship Voyager and is an integrated part of its systems. Granting a holographic matrix autonomy and the right of self determination is not a step this Counsel is prepared to take." A general outcry resounded in the room that was quickly diminished with the pounding of a gavel. "We will not tolerate disorderly outbursts." He paused before continuing. "The ramifications of such an order would be devastating to the field of holo-engineering. It is the order of this Counsel that the EMH be taken to Starfleet Medical to undergo a complete download of its Medical data before being re-initialized and returned to Voyager. We further order the marriage between Annika Hansen and the EMH program be annulled on the basis that a human cannot be married to a non- sentient holographic program." The crowd again erupted into angry shouts that no gavel could silence.  
  
The Captain stood noticeably shaken. "I would request this sentence," she spat out, "be delayed while we appeal the decision of the counsel."  
  
"Request denied. We have no intention of subjecting Miss Hansen to another trial that will result in the same decision." He turned to face Seven, "we understand that you believe you love this hologram, but consider that your years separated from humans may have clouded your judgment." He was about to continue, but the Captain interrupted.  
  
"I request that we be given time to prepare to transport the Doctor to Starfleet Medical."  
  
"Granted, you have 24 hours to get the Doctor to Starfleet Medical. I make you personally responsible for ensuring his arrival Captain Janeway."  
  
"That is not enough time."  
  
"It will have to be. Do you understand your orders?"  
  
"Understood," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"The Counsel is therefore adjourned."  
  
The Captain turned back to the Doctor and Seven. Both sat very still, their expressions blank. The Captain leaned over the table, "this isn't over. I'll go to the President of the Federation if I have to. This is not over."  
  
Seven had heard the verdict but it had yet to compute in her brain. She could hear the buzz of the courtroom but it was all background noise to her. Someone was calling her but she didn't know whom. There was so much noise it threatened to drown her. She found it difficult to breathe and looked around, for what she wasn't sure. Seven Seven, there it was again who could be calling her name. She brought her hands to her ears trying to drown out the deafening sounds around her.  
  
"Seven can you hear me." The Doctor had knelt in front of her and was shaking her lightly. Her eyes locked onto his for a brief moment and then fluttered closed as she slumped forward. "She's fainted, help me get her out of here." The Doctor lifted her in his arms and carried her from the courtroom. The crew of Voyager parted as he walked from the room followed by The Captain, Commander and the rest of the senior officers.   
  
Seven woke with a jolt. "Calm down, darling you're Ok you're safe." The Doctor's soothing voice calmed the palpitation in her heart.  
  
She tried to rise, but he placed his hands on her shoulders forcing her to remain lying down. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"We're home. I'm afraid the stress proved to great for you. You collapsed in the courtroom." With sudden clarity she remembered what had happened only hours before. A sob escaped her throat and she covered her face with her hands. "It's Ok darling, don't cry." The Doctor held her in his arms.  
  
"It's over, it's all over," she cried. "What's going to happen to me?" Her worst fears had been realized. She was going to be parted forever with the only person whom she ever deeply loved.  
  
"You're going to be fine. The Captain is taking you away from here tonight. I want you to go and never look back."  
  
"I can't. I don't know how to live this life without you. I've forgotten how to function on my own. I've become weak."  
  
"No you're strong. You have faced worse challenges than this and nothing has destroyed you yet. So many people love you. You'll never be alone."  
  
"Without you I'll always be alone." The two held each other tightly for several minutes before pulling apart.  
  
"The senior staff is here. They're waiting in the other room." The Doctor led Seven out of their bedroom to join their friends. The group stopped mid- conversation when the two walked in.  
  
The Captain spoke first. "How do you feel Seven?"  
  
"I am undamaged."  
  
"We've been talking. Trying to decide what to do next."  
  
"There is nothing left to do." The Doctor said bitterly. "We knew this could happen. We have to accept it." Seven said nothing. She found a chair and stared out a window avoiding looking at everyone.  
  
"That may not be true Doctor." Belanna spoke up. "We have a plan we think may work."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well we hadn't wanted to say anything before, but we may still have a few bargaining chips up our sleeves." Everybody but Chakotay turned toward Belanna surprised. "Despite the reasons they've given, Chakotay and I think the reason the counsel decided against you was because your program gave them access to an enormous amount of new medical information that they wanted. We think they may be persuaded to part with you in exchange for something much more valuable."  
  
"It is illogical to assume that the Counsels judgment will be changed by giving them something." Tuvok spoke up.  
  
Belanna chose to ignore the Vulcan. "The Federation has experienced some severe losses since we've been in the Delta Quadrant. The war with the Dominion expended a great deal of resources and due to the loss of manpower Starfleet is having some trouble renewing them. Starfleet is particularly vulnerable right now." She paused before continuing. "Chakotay and I have done some checking and we found out that Starfleet hasn't found all the Maquis hidden arsenals."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything," Harry piped up from the corner of the room.  
  
"If you'd let her finish she'd tell you." Chakotay said angrily.  
  
"I just think it's a bad idea to get Seven and the Doc's hopes up for nothing. Starfleet won't compromise. You make them sound like the Ferengi government willing to wheel and deal."  
  
"Harry you need to drop the idea that Starfleet is this enlightened perfect group. Everybody has their price." Tom threw in.  
  
"That's something you'd know about right Tom." Harry let the words hang in the air.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked standing up.  
  
"Tom calm down," Belanna tugged at his arm trying to get him to sit down.  
  
"No, I want to know what he meant by that."  
  
Harry stood angrily. "I just don't think some Maquis scam will get them out of this."  
  
"That Maquis scam," Chakotay started, "may be the only option left. If you have some great idea about how to keep the Doctor from being re-initialized we're all ears. Otherwise shut up and listen." At that last comment everything erupted into chaos. Tom, Harry, Belanna, and Chakotay had risen from their seats while Tuvok sat with one eyebrow slightly cocked once again perplexed by the human need for confrontation. Captain Janeway was massaging her forehead trying to ward off a headache, but Seven and the Doctor remained quiet. One lone tear slid down Seven's face. 'It's hopeless' she thought.  
  
"Everybody sit down." The Captain turned toward her crew and issued the stern command. Silence ensued and everybody found their seats. "We have been through so much together and none of it's destroyed us. We faced the Kazon together, the Borg, and everything else the Delta Quadrant threw at us. We have survived near annihilation and still we grew closer. We are a family and I'll be damned if the one thing that kept us together will tear us apart now." The Captain turned and walked to the Doctor placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know things seem grim and we're faced with the possibility of losing one of the family, a person we have grown to respect and love, a person whom each and every one of us owes our lives to. I will not allow that to happen. If all else fails we will smuggle the Doctor's program off Earth and send them both someplace Starfleet will never find them. I would rather not have it come to that, so we'll go with Belanna's plan first. Belanna." The Captain turned to Belanna indicating she should continue.  
  
"As I was saying, Chakotay and I have located a hidden cache of weapons belonging to the Maquis that nobody has found yet. Since the Maquis won't be using them anytime soon, we propose letting Starfleet know where the weapons are located. I also think if Seven provided Starfleet with some of her nanoprobes that would sweeten the pot, so to speak. This might be enough to convince Starfleet to overturn the Counsels verdict.  
  
"It's worth a shot," the Captain said. "Are we all agreed?" Everybody nodded except Seven. "Seven this will only work if you agree as well."  
  
"I will supply the nanoprobes."  
  
"Excellent. We have to hurry. Starfleet Medical is expecting the Doctor in less than eighteen hours. I'll bring our offer to the President with Tuvok. Commander I want you and the rest of the senior staff working on a way to get the Doctor off Earth if we fail. I don't have to remind any of you that we are all risking a court martial and maybe worse if we fail. If anyone wants to back out now is the time." Nobody moved. "Now that's my crew. Let's go." The house quickly emptied of everyone except the Doctor and Seven.  
  
They sat staring at each other silently for what felt like an eternity speaking to each other with their eyes before the Doctor spoke. "We can't allow them to do it you know."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Then we're agreed."  
  
She sighed, "Yes."  
  
"I want you to know that loving you has made my short existence worth it all. I wouldn't change a day I've had with you."  
  
"I wouldn't change a minute of my life, because if I did then I would never have known the joy and complete happiness I've known with you."  
  
The Doctor's eyes were bright with tears. He walked over to the computer panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later a familiar tune filled the air. "Dance with me."  
  
Seven walked slowly toward the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed softly to the music and when it stopped they didn't notice. He held her close content to feel the beat of her heart against his chest. Quite suddenly she felt a wash of calm fall over her. A calm she hadn't known since they had landed on this god-awful planet. She pulled back and smiled softly. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"Oh Seven, no. Don't do this to yourself."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Everything is going to be fine. I know it."  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer. 'I wish I had your confidence' He thought to himself.   
  
The Doctor began his own mental countdown approximately five hours before he was due at Starfleet Medical. Seven had stayed awake most of the night, occasionally dozing off in his arms as they sat on the coach waiting for news. At four hours Seven reminded him that Naomi Wildmans birthday would be in a couple of weeks and they had promised to join her and her parents to celebrate. The Doctor said nothing hoping she wasn't losing it. At three hours he began to pace around the room, no word had come from either the Captain or Chakotay. He wondered if no news really was good news. At two hours Seven had insisted he stop pacing and assured him everything was going to be fine. At the last hour he was thoroughly beside himself. He had remained calm for her, but if she wasn't going to become hysterical he felt one of them should. When he began to voice his worries she walked to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Everything's going to be fine," she repeated. Fortunately for him she realized he was having serious doubts she pulled him to the couch and laid his head against her shoulder. He was still tense so she began to sing quietly. You are my sunshine My only sunshine You make me happy When skies are gray You'll never know dear How much I love you They'll never take my sunshine away She continued singing and he relaxed against her holding one of her slender hands against his cheek. He started to say something when their front door burst open and Tom and Belanna ran into the house. Both Seven and the Doctor jerked to their feet. Tom was quite out of breathe, but managed to utter three words, "We did it."  
  
"I know you guys went through a lot of trouble, but we've decided not to run, we couldn't do that to you. We appreciate all you've done, but."  
  
"Doc shut up. You don't understand, the Captain's convinced the President. They are not going to re-initialize your program."  
  
The Doctor stared at him quite speechless. Seven, who had thrown her arms around him, awaked him from his stupor.  
  
"Doc did you hear me?" Tom was practically shouting with excitement.  
  
"I can't believe it." He whispered.  
  
"Believe it Doc." Belanna was beaming from ear to ear. She and Tom embraced and watched Seven and the Doctor take in the information.  
  
"Did you hear her my darling," the Doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, my love I heard." She brought her lips to his and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." He held her tight not wanting to let her go for an instant.  
  
"I hate to break up this beautiful scene, but the Captain wants to see the two of you right away." Tom led the way to the awaiting shuttlecraft outside.  
  
"What is our destination?" Seven asked when they had all taken their seats and Tom took the shuttlecraft up.  
  
"You'll see." Belanna said grinning at Tom.  
  
The Doctor and Seven stared at each other, their fingers entwined, both happier than they had been for a long time. How close they had come to eternal separation. The shuttle touched down softly thanks to Tom's skillful hands and he and Belanna led the way out. As Seven and the Doctor exited the shuttlecraft still arm in arm a huge cheer erupted. The crowd rushed to them encircling them. All of their friends, their family were their to celebrate.  
  
Off to the side of the crowd stood the Captain and Commander. "What a ride that was," Kathryn commented.  
  
"Ready for another one?" Chakotay asked putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She smiled, "I don't think I'd like anything better," she said putting an arm around his waist.  
  
He looked into her eyes with a sudden realization, "are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Chakotay, I'm sure." She smiled, "this is going to change everything you know."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, Chakotay, I promise."  
  
THE END 


End file.
